Weightless
by R1verdance
Summary: Rachael was having a rough time. Passed up for promotion, stuck in a dead end job, feeling like she has no direction in life and still haunted by demons of the past. This is one woman's story through uncertainty, life choices, lovers, friends and enemies as she tries to find her place in the world. Warning - will contain smut and rough sex as the story progresses.
1. Weightless

**Welcome to my new story! My first attempt at something other than a one shot, so please go easy on me! I love being inspired by music and I already have a playlist that has shaped this fic, so each chapter that is inspired by a song will credit it so you can check it out. I own nothing apart from the OC. Please review and let me know what you think! Chapter 1 is brought to you by All Time Low - Weightless**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Weightless

Rachael sighed to herself in exasperation. "Arghhhh" she screamed out to herself as she hit her head against the steering wheel of her car, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She'd had the day from hell at work, she'd been passed up for yet another promotion and she wasn't sure how much more she could take of being used as the skivvy for everybody else in her office.

The blonde wiped her eyes, mopping up the tears that were on her eyelashes.

"I will not cry" She muttered to herself continuously as she fiddled with her keys, turning the engine on. Nothing. She tried the key again and the engine made a pitiful noise that sounded much like the one that she wanted to make about the whole situation. "Please, not today" she all but growled as she tried the key again. After a splutter the engine started, and she said a silent prayer that her car would last the short journey home.

Rachael had been in her job for just over two years working as a Charity Co-ordinator, she'd worked her ass off for the charity for every day of those two years. At lunch time her friend and colleague had bounded into the office with a grin like a Cheshire Cat and when Rachael had asked why she was so happy, she had waved her new job description in front of her face rather unceremoniously.

Pulling up at a traffic light she heard her phone vibrate and inwardly groaned when she saw a text from her best friend Paige.

"Meet you at the club at 11 bitch! Can't wait to see your face! Xxx"

There was no way she could get out of it, her friend had made it to the big time and was in the UK for one more night. They'd arranged almost 6 months ago that tonight would be thee night that they set the world to rights, hit the town and paint it red. _Well if you can't beat them – join them!_ she thought to herself.

"I need a quadruple vodka and I need it now! X" Was her reply before she pulled away, singing to the depressing music that she'd elected to listen to on the way home, wanting to wallow in her self pity for a tiny bit longer.

* * *

Rachael's dress choice had seemed impressive when she picked it off the shop rail last month, but now as she was standing in front of the mirror ready to go out she'd never felt more naked in the flimsy material.

Her heels were high stilettos, cobalt in colour with a big silver jewelled buckle on the front – she couldn't walk in them now, let alone when she'd had vodka in her. Her matching blue silk dress was thin, and hung to every curve of her body when she moved – it wasn't her usual style, screamed sex appeal and left nothing to the imagination but Paige had insisted she wear it after she sent over a picture.

Rachael had curled her long blonde hair so she was every bit the pin up girl that her features lead to. She looked good, for once she actually knew she did, but that may have been the tequila shots she had downed as soon as she got in from work to get into the mood. Her ample breasts were on display and the dress clung to her small waist and large ass. She had the classic hourglass figure and the dress fit like a glove.

Adding some lipstick and touching up her eyeliner around her blue eyes, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Ready to drink away her sorrows and party the night away.

The taxi drive to the club was short, which was one of the perks of living in the city centre. It left her only enough time to text page about meeting arrangements and getting past the bouncers before she pulled up outside the club, neon lights announcing the name of the bar and a long queue of party goers outside.

The music was thumping, she could already hear it from outside as she approached the front of the queue. She was never one to be in the spotlight, _not since then_ , she was glad that she'd had those few shots earlier in the evening.

"Erm, my names Rachael Taylor, I'm on the list" her small voice spoke to the burly bouncer on the door. His eyes roamed her body before doing the same to the list in front of him and turning to her: "No, get to the back of the queue"

"I'm sorry, but my friend text, she said my name was down, she's with the WW-"

"I don't care if your nans the Queen love, you're not on the list, so you're not coming in!" The man spoke back. Rachael sighed to herself, this day could not get any fucking worse. As she turned on her heel, walking past the amused faces of the women in the front of the queue who were whispering and smiling at her she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Bitch, where do you think you're going" Came the fellow accent from behind her. She swung around and squealed in excitement seeing her best friend in front of her.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Paige said grinning from ear to ear at her friend. "You look smoking!" She held her out at arm's length looking over her like the bouncer had done. Her awful day falling from her mind when she saw her friend's brilliant white smile.

"I could say the same about you Mrs WWE Diva" She laughed back hugging her friend again. "The bouncer was a twat and wouldn't let me in" She explained, causing Paige to pull her by the arm up to the offending Guard.

"She's with me, I'm on the list!" Paige all but demanded stating her name for the bouncer. He looked up, his face scowling at Rachael for getting one up on him. "Thaaanks" Paige sung, elongating the word as he lifted the rope for her.

The blonde followed her friend into the club, walking down the small steps on the inside they were immediately in the dance floor. Rachael watched Paige look around before her friend broke out into a huge grin.

"There they are!" She shouted to her pointing over to a booth. Rachael's stomach dropped. She thought it would be just the two of them, but as she walked over to the booth full of the most beautiful people she'd ever met she suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Guys, this is Rachael, the friend I was telling you about – Rach this is Roman, Brie, Nikki and Dean and you've met the charming Seth before" Rachael rolled her eyes at the introduction but smiled at them all, waving shyly. Paige had teased her last time she met Seth because they'd got on so well she'd practically ignored her friend for the whole night, she obviously wasn't going to let her forget it tonight either. The wrestlers said their greetings back, budging up so the women could slide in next to them, Rachael taking her place next to Seth.

"It's great to see you again" Seth leant over, shouting above the music. He put his hand lazily over her shoulder and pulled her in close hugging her.

"How have you been" Rachael asked making conversation as she played with the hem of her dress.

"Really good thanks, how about you" Rachael smirked, where did she start?

"Yeah, great" She settled with, grinning up at him, glad that she had someone she knew as she watched Paige get into a deep conversation with Roman across the table.

"I'm going to get a drink – you want anything?" Rachael asked getting up from her seat. Seth nodded making a drink gesture to his friend around the table. The girls were in too much of a deep discussion, looking at photos animatedly on Nikki's phone. Roman signalled for the same again and Paige asked Rachael for her usual. The blonde looked over to Dean at the table and she felt taken aback when she was met but his blue eyes staring directly at her, penetrating her with his gaze. She felt her stomach jolt, not sure if she was still nervous by being around her friend's famous colleagues, or because she found him dangerously handsome, but she felt herself take a deep gulp, earning a smirk from him.

"Beer" He said leaning across the table and placing his empty bottle by her, his eyes now at the level of her breasts. He looked at her cleavage, not even trying to be covert about it. "Please" He added, his eyes finally flicking up to hers. She felt herself gulping again and her head automatically nodded, taking the empty bottle and turning with Seth to approach the bar.

"Ignore him" Seth said as he leant up against the bar "He's like a dog on heat"

"A very anti-social dog?" Rachael quirked an eyebrow at him, making Seth expose his toothy grin again. He laughed nodding along enthusiastically. "Yeah, a Rottweiler" Seth agreed. He went to talk to the barman and frowned when he walked straight past him, ignoring his order in favour of the red head at the other end of the bar.

"You know, it doesn't matter that you're a WWE Superstar to these guys, you don't have the goods." Rachael threw her head back laughing at his put out look.

"The goods?" The wrestler frowned.

"The goods!" She grinned back, "Watch and learn" She winked at him leaning forward, making eye contact with the blonde barman. His eyes flickered over her at lightning speed, he'd obviously had practice at that.

"Yes Sweetcheeks" He said coming over to her after throwing the red heads cash in the till. Rachael leaned forward over the bar and his eyes roamed while she shouted her order into his ear.

"Sweetcheeks?" Seth questioned, "That's his line is it?"

"Barmen have bigger egos than even the biggest wrestler in your locker room, you just need to know how to massage them" She shrugged grabbing the drinks one by one, and handing the man a note.

"You've not met Randy Orton" He all but snorted at her. "You know you could've ordered these at our booth" Seth said eyeing her suspiciously whilst trying to change the subject off of sleazy barmen.

"Yeah, but-" She searched for an excuse.

"You know nobody and you're shy, I know that from last time Tyler, stick with me kid, we'll be fine" He said rolling his eyes but helping her with the drinks and walking back towards the booth.

* * *

"Dance with me!" Rachael all but screamed in Paige's face. She'd had drink after drink once she got back to the booth and her anxiety had now left her, she was ready to party with the big boys. Paige looked up from her conversation with Nikki and Brie and smiled. She'd not seen her friend so happy in a while, she'd been at the end of many phone conversations where Rachael had been moaning about her job, about where her life was going, or rather the lack of direction her life was taking, that she was glad Rachael was finally letting her hair down – even if that did come at the hand of a ton of alcohol.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" Paige giggled. The blonde turned to Nikki and Brie and their faces broke out into big smiles.

"You two too!" She giggled at them pulling them up by their hands. "My favourite twins" She grinned.

"They're the only twins you know Rachi" Paige shot back.

"Yeah and they're my favourite" Rachael rose her eyebrow at her best friend coyly before turning to the boys at the table.

"Don't even think about it, Blondie" Seth said holding his hands up in defence. She looked to Roman and his expression matched Seth's, turning to Dean she was met with his stoic eyes again, and didn't even bother to ask him the question. She grabbed the girl's hands and led them to the dance floor, expertly swerving through the crowd.

"Rachael seems nice" Roman commented taking a swig of his beer.

"She's great" Seth agreed. "I met her last time we were here, she used to wrestle with Paige back in the day before she started out ring announcing and on commentary" He explained.

"She doesn't wrestle anymore?" Roman inquired frowning, Seth shook his head.

"Some accident or something, she never really elaborated on it, in fact I don't think she really meant to tell me" He shrugged turning his attention to the women on the dancefloor. Paige was doing some exaggerated dance move and Rachael had her head flung back laughing hard, her hair flowing down her back and reaching her pert ass. His eyes ran over her, appreciating how good she looked in her dress, but it seemed he wasn't the only one taking this is an opportunity to study her closely.

"She's hot" Dean joined in making Roman roll his eyes.

"Of course that would be your one and only input on the conversation." Seth said "Don't even try it Ambrose" Seth warned.

"What cause you want her?" He rose one eyebrow suspiciously at his friend, he'd seen the way he was looking at her throughout the night. Rarely did Seth make such an effort when talking to a woman.

"No, because she's actually a nice girl, she's not some ring rat for you to get your rocks off with" Dean scoffed matching Romans earlier eye roll, before getting a cigarette out a packet and heading for the door. "You may as well go and join the women" he muttered.

Rachael was boiling, the bodies on the dancefloor were crowding her and she needed a break from dancing. Her legs felt like they were about to fall off but she was having such a good night. The thought of work flitted into her mind but she instantly pushed it into a tiny little box and locked it deep in her brain. Walking on unsteady feet she grabbed her drink and headed outside for a breather.

Leaning up against the wall she closed her eyes and let the cold, winter English air hit her, causing Goosebumps to litter her pale skin. She heard a cough next to her and her eyes opened instantly looking up to where the noise had come from.

She came face to face with the same stoic eyes that had run themselves over her body early in the evening.

"Hey" She smiled, tucking a loose curl behind her ear, smiling up at the blue eyes that were still penetrating her, looking into her soul. His eyes looked cold and he showed no emotion as he approached, but it felt like he was able to read her brain and find out her deepest, darkest secrets. _Those secrets._

"Having fun?" Dean mused, leaning up against the wall next to her, joining her in watching the British party goers as they came to and from the club, going about their nights. Something about him made her uneasy, but she still couldn't deny he was downright gorgeous. His curly, unruly hair was all over the place, and the light stubble that adorned his jaw made her want to feel it brushing up against the own face, _or against the inside of my thigh_ – she thought to herself. Her thoughts were cut off when she realised he was staring expectantly at her. She'd completely missed his question and now he had caught her looking.

"Y-y-yeah" She said wavering, she started nodding her head erratically "Yeah" she reiterated with more confidence in her voice. "It's nice to see Paige again, I don't see her nearly enough" Dean watched how her face lit up at the thought of her best friend.

"I heard you met her wrestling back in the day, you don't do that anymore?" The Ohio native asked, making conversation. He instantly watched her tense up at the mention of her early wrestling career and she looked down at the ground, her air of confidence leaving her.

"Mmm. Wasn't my kinda thing. I was much better at announcing and commentating" She shrugged. Dean couldn't help but think he'd hit a sore spot, stopping with his interrogation. His fleeting guilt left him almost instantly, as if he'd see her again to care what the hell made her tick or what deep rooted issues were flying about in her pretty little head. He flicked away his cigarette, blowing one final long puff and standing on the stub with his boot.

"I'll see you in there, Princess" He said turning on his heel and walking away leaving the blonde with her thoughts. Rachael sighed, why did she feel so on edge around him? Taking in another deep breath she pushed herself off the wall and walked into the club to find her friends.

The women were still on the dance floor, partying their hearts out to a Beyoncé song she vaguely recognised. Nikki spotted her and animatedly started waving her over to join them. She wrapped her arms around Rachael's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Paige, I love your friend!" She beamed at the dark haired Diva. "She's so cute!" Rachael laughed at the drunk twin, catching her as she stumbled a little on the dancefloor.

"And you're way too drunk, Bella" Paige noted watching her best friend struggle to keep her upright. "You can't handle your alcohol like us, Brits" Paige looked over to Rachael who was giggling along with Nikki as she flailed her limbs in an attempt to dance to the change of song. "- ok maybe not all Brits" She laughed.

"Shots!" Nikki outstretched her hand, almost smacking Brie in the face.

"SHOTS!" Rachael returned doing the same. The pair spotted the barman selling shots as he went round the club and grabbed him. The look on his face made Paige hold her sides laughing, he didn't know what to do with his eyes and was more than surprised when they started manhandling him.

Rachael spun around looking over to the guys that were sat at the table still. She rose one of her eyebrows as she saw they had been joined by a blonde woman in a dress so short it should've been classed as illegal, sat in Dean's lap with their hands all over each other. She hadn't heard much about Paige's colleagues from the Diva, so she wasn't really clued up on who was cool to hang around with and who was a total douche, but after the first night of meeting Dean there was something about him that set her on edge. The masochistic side of her wanted to find out more about him, wanted to learn what was going on behind that cold exterior, but there was a side of her that was too damaged to want to put up with that kind of risk. She turned to Seth's warm smile and passed around some shots to the others, before signalling to down them in one.

Nikki stuck out her tongue at the rancid taste as the liquid ran down her throat and buckled forward holding her stomach.

"Oh god, I'm gunna be sick" She shouted above the music.

"I think we need to get you home, N" Brie said as she rubbed her sisters back. Nikki looked up at her sister and nodded in agreement. She knew it was a bad move to have shots, but something about the British club was infectious.

"I'll call a cab" Paige said, pulling her phone out and calling one of the many English taxi firm numbers she had learnt growing up in the city.

"Can you book one for me too please" Rachael spoke up checking the time on her phone.

"No way, you're no where near ready to go home yet. You're staying with me tonight" Paige said waiting for someone to answer the end of the phone.

"Yeah Blondie, the night is young" Seth said putting on his jacket and throwing an arm over her shoulder. She grinned up at him, grateful for how nice he had been tonight.

"They'll be outside in five" Paige announced as she finished her drink and grabbed her coat. The rest of the group followed suit, Dean unceremoniously pulling the blonde along like a rag doll as they left.

"It happens a lot, just be thankful he didn't get his first target" Seth whispered in his ear making Rachael laugh.

"And who was that?" She asked intrigued.

"You." Seth's reply made her stop in her tracks and frown. She felt her stomach flip and knew instantly that her masochistic side had won out. Dean was hot, Dean was dangerous and she was sure that he'd be everything that she wanted in bed. She laughed off Seth's comment and clambered into the mini cab.

* * *

"This is fucking amazing" Rachael gasped as they walked through the lobby of the hotel. She wasn't quite sure she'd ever been somewhere so posh before and she immediately felt out of place.

"Come on Chick" Paige could sense her unease, pulling her through the grand lobby, into the lift and up to the floor that the wrestlers were frequenting for the night.

Rachael watched as Dean and his conquest walked ahead, he was whispering something into her ear and she could hazard a guess at what the context of the conversation was. He grabbed his key card out of his back pocket and disappeared into a room further up the corridor, murmuring a goodbye to everyone and slamming the door shut.

"Glad I'm not rooming with him tonight" Roman sniggered at Seth.

"Yeah, at least we'll get some undisturbed sleep"

"This is us guys" The twins said, Brie was holding Nikki up by this point as she swayed along the corridor. "Nice to meet you Rachael" the petite brunette smiled at her kindly.

"You too-"

"RACHAEL!" Nikki shouted opening her arms up to embrace the blonde in a warm, long hug.

"Nikki" She laughed back at her, reciprocating the hug.

"I love you, you can't leave us!"

"I'm not leaving you, you're leaving me in this awful country" She laughed.

"Come with us!"

"I can't I'm afraid, but when you're back in April, I'll be right here ready for another awesome night out ok?"

"I'm holding you to that" She smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"It's a date" The blonde winked waving goodbye to the twins as they retired for the night.

"And then there were four" Seth said, his arm still around Rachael's shoulders. "Come back to ours for a night cap ladies"

"We should get to bed" Paige said looking at her friend worried as she swayed.

"Paiggeee" Rachael whined like a child "Just one, please" the puppy dog eyes were all it took to make Paige give in.

"Ok, one more" She sighed, following Roman and Seth back to their hotel room.

Paige was worried, she knew Rachael was unhappy, but now in the safety of 2/3's of the Shield's hotel room, she was spilling her heart out to her two friends and Paige was realising just what a rough time she was having as of late. Roman had excused himself to go to bed so he could ring his fiancé and daughter and that left Seth, Paige and Rachael to have a deep and meaningful conversation over their whisky night cap.

"I'm 25, I've done nothing with my life – you guys travel the world, you perform in front of millions of fans, you do awesome things – I sit at a desk, get overlooked for promotions and have more paperwork now than I have dreams!" Rachael sighed exasperated.

"You need to pack it all in, pack a suitcase and go and travel, get out of this rut and live life on the edge a little" Paige said as she watched her friend mull over her drink. She looked over to Seth who had placed a hand on her knee, stroking her skin with his thumb.

"That's not me" She protested pouring herself another whisky, making Paige frown "I'm not that person and you know it"

"You used to be!"

"Things change" She shrugged, smiling weakly at her. "There's only so many times you can get knocked down before you give up"

"Every day is a chance to start a new chapter of your life" Seth spoke up "It's all down to you." The girls both looked at him blankly before bursting out laughing, Rachael fell back holding her sides as she tried to catch her breath. "What?" Seth turned a light shade of red and couldn't help but join in with the laughing of the two ladies he was spending the night with. "That's the last time I try to help" He sulked, crossing his arms in a playful.

"Awh Seth, I appreciate it. You guys are the best" Rachael smiled at him, her hand grasping his and giving it a squeeze.

"Now that you're no longer being a negative nancy, I think we should get you to bed." Paige said taking the tumbler of whisky out of Rachael's hand. The blonde grabbed it back quickly, downing the last bit of whisky and smiling up at Paige as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Come on Blondie, your Mum's spoken" Seth laughed helping her up as she started hiccupping.

"Oi Rollins, someones gotta look after her or weird men like you will try it on" Paige said hitting him playfully.

"I try and cheer her up and my motives are questioned" Seth raised his hands in mock defence. "Night, Blondie" He said kissing her cheek but was taken aback when she enveloped him into a deep hug.

"You're pretty" Rachael replied with a small devilish smile, looking him dead in the eyes, inches from his lips.

"Come on, Rachael – before you embarrass yourself!" Paige interrupted the drunken moment, pulling her away from Seth.

"Night Seth!" Rachael grinned waving him goodbye with a wide smile.

"Night, Rachael" He said back rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he watched Paige struggling to leave with Rachael in tow.

* * *

Rachael's head hurt. The room was spinning and her mouth felt like she'd been eating sand the night before. She winced as the light filtered in from the gap in the hotel curtains. She vaguely remembered leaving Seth's hotel room last night, or more Paige dragging her out of his hotel room. Her mind flittered back to her emotional outburst with her best friend. She had resolved on the drive home from work yesterday evening that she would put up the fiercest of fronts to her friend so she wouldn't worry but it seemed that alcohol made her lose lipped.

She sat up, blinking a couple of times and looking at her surroundings. Looking around she saw the room key and a note from Paige to tell her she had to be out of the room by 11am, and that she could have Breakfast on her down in the restaurant. She smiled at her friends note, but felt her heart sink. She couldn't believe she'd missed saying goodbye to her, she wouldn't see her for at least six months now.

Another note on the side table caught her eye making her frown in confusion. There was a plane ticket on the side and immediately she was worried that Paige had forgotten her ticket. She picked it up looking at the time and date, it must've been Paige's ticket because it was to New York, which is where she had told her she was headed next. It was dated for today and after a glance at the clock she realised her friends flight was in three hours time. She grabbed her phone to call her but remembered that it had died in the cab home after all the selfies she'd decided to take of her and Nikki. Looking back at the side table she saw a note scribbled out, obviously quickly, because the writing was scruffier.

 _ **I don't know where you're going, but there's room for one more troubled soul Xxx**_

She stared at the note for what felt like hours before she realised that Paige must have left it for her. Taking a closer look at the ticket she realised that her name was written on it in small print right at the bottom. A one way ticket to America. She stopped, rooted to the sofa that she'd woken up on. Why had Paige left her this? She couldn't leave the UK for America, there was no way she could. She had a job, and responsibilities, a flat, debt. She couldn't just leave. Could she?

Seth's words rung in her ears. "Every day is a chance to start a new chapter of your life" she may have laughed at the time, but maybe he had a damn good point. She looked at the time again. She could go and pack a few things, give her next door neighbour the key and sort everything else out from America. Even if she didn't decide to stay, she'd still have her flat to come back to, she would've just had an amazing holiday instead. She grabbed the hotel room phone.

"I need a taxi please, as soon as possible" Rachael blurted down the phone before the clerk could mutter a Hello.

Rachael was having second thoughts as the black cab whizzed her through the city. She spotted the signposts for Heathrow Airport and gulped. This was it. She'd packed as much as she could cram into her suitcase and resolved that if worse came to worse she could just buy more clothes if she needed them, that or steal them from Paige – which was always one perk of having a friend that was sort of the same size as you.

Giving the cab driver some money and an extra tip she slammed the door behind her. Breathing in deeply and looking up at the directions board, she headed for departures. Checking in was easy, and she breezed through security quicker than she thought. She had half an hour before her flight boarded and she needed to track down Paige to let her know she'd taken her up on the offer. She hadn't had a chance to charge her unreliable phone, so she just had to rely on scouting the whole airport to find her.

She headed for the gate where her plane would be boarding, thinking it was the most logical place to start and was relieved when she saw a mass of dark hair and her heavily eyelinered eyes. She sped up, running as quickly as she could through the departure lounge, her small carry on in tow. She noticed the familiar mop of blonde curly dish water curls from last night and locked eyes with him. The look of confusion wasn't lost on her. Hell, she was just as confused as he was. Approaching Paige she faltered when the look of confusion matched that of Deans.

"What are you doing here?" She said, her voice was low and her words were slow.

"I got your note and I decided, fuck it. There's nothing left for me here anymore so I'm coming with you" She beamed at her, her voice quicker, trying to get her words out and struggling as her excitement was bubbling over.

"What? Are you still drunk?" Paige was looking at her suspiciously, by now the friends she was talking to were looking at her in confusion too. She'd never met any of them so to them it must've looked like she was some weird fan that was stalking her. Paige noticed the looks from her colleagues and pulled her away from the crowd over into a corner.

"No I'm not drunk" Rachael said back, her excitement now gone. Had she got this horribly wrong? "There was a plane ticket left for me, it had some cryptic note with it about having room for one more. You must've left it." Paige shook her head absolutely dumb founded. "If you didn't, who did?" She asked confused.

"I Did" Came a voice from behind them. She swung around and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Seth?!"

* * *

Please review :) You may or may not have guessed the next chapter is based on Fall Out Boy's Alone Together.


	2. Alone Together

Can't believe this chapter has taken me so long to write - I have so many ideas but it's just getting to those points in the story that is the tough part!

I prefer to use wrestlers ring names, even though I'm going to be writing the storyline as non-kayfabe. It probably won't fit the timeline completely, I'm thinking that this story has begun while the Shield are still together, but this may change - let me know what you think!

Please please review - I will love you forever :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Alone Together - Fall out Boy**

The pair swung around quickly and Rachael's mouth flung open. Seth stood there, looking every bit as handsome as he had done last night, apart from now his hair was in a bun and his thick rimmed glasses framed his face.

"What…why?" Rachael was dumbfounded, Seth had been kind to her the two times they had met, and after last night she would class Seth as a good friend, but in reality they were virtual strangers. Why would he fork out hundreds of dollars so she could go to America, why would he care about her life and the things she had talked to him about?

"You need a break Rachael, and I thought maybe I could help give you that break." He shrugged looking at anywhere but her "It seemed like a good idea when I had woken up this morning, I'm sorry if-" Seth was cut off by Rachael embracing him in a hug. His arms curled around her waist and hugged her close and he took in her vanilla scent that radiated from her blonde hair.

"Thank you" She said giving him a peck on the cheek. She leant closer to his ear, whispering so only he could hear "Thank you, I really need this". Seth's heart swelled at the closeness, he was glad his last minute plan wasn't as stupid as he had first thought, and that she didn't think he was some weirdo trying to take advantage.

"So let me get this straight-" Paige interrupted their embrace, snapping Seth from the thoughts of how good she smelt, and how she seemed to mould perfectly to his body

"You're coming to America, you're leaving your job, your family, your friends and you're coming to America?" It hadn't really entered Rachael's mind that Paige wouldn't want her there, that she might be so happy on the road with her new friends, living her own dream, that she didn't want her old life following her about. She felt increasingly awkward as Paige's face remained unreadable.

That was until a load shriek erupted from the dark haired girl's mouth, causing everyone to turn and look at the three of them.

"This is going to be amazing!" She said jumping on her, Seth laughed as she watched Rachael struggle under her friends weight. "AMAZING! We're going to travel America together and we're going to do crazy shit Rachi, just like old times" She giggled swinging her friend around. The pair were distracted by a female voice coming over the tanoy to tell the passengers that their plane was boarding.

Rachael wasn't traveling with the wrestlers, she was somewhere near the back of the plane – presumably because only the shit seats were left when Seth booked, but she wasn't going to let that get her down. She had just over eight hours to think about what she wanted to accomplish in America, to get her head straight and figure out just what the hell she thought she was doing uping and leaving her life in the UK.

She watched as the wrestlers boarded the plane one by one, time running out to change her mind and turn around. Only she couldn't think of one good reason that was keeping her here. Her eyes locked with the dirty blonde that she had talked to outside the club and he sent her a sleazy smirk before sitting down next to his team members and getting ready for the journey. There was something about Dean that made her body burn in desire, she hadn't been near him for long but she already knew from last night that he prided himself on being a ladies man, that he probably didn't give a shit about anyone apart from the two men he was currently sat next to, and that he would probably be amazing in bed. Rachael gulped, ridding the thoughts from her head. She didn't plan on going to America to jump into bed with a lunatic, no, no matter how good that plan sounded, that wasn't why she was taking this journey.

She looked at her phone and saw missed calls from her office, she was late for work. Smirking she thought of all the messages she could send her boss and the many ways she could tell him to shove his job, but she settled with the predictable but nevertheless concise message of "I'm not coming in today. I quit", turning her phone off so it wouldn't bother her until she was across the Pacific and safely in American territory.

* * *

"I like Pussy as much as the next guy Seth, but draggin' a piece of ass half way across the world so you can get in her pants is overkill even by your standards." The news of Seth bringing Paige's best friend on the road had already spread through the wrestlers. Dean had figured it out as soon as she threw her arms around him and placed a kiss square on his cheek, he was definitely acting on edge the whole way to the airport and now he knew why.

"If anything I'm disappointed you didn't fuck her last night, now you have to drag her along with us and pine like a puppy dog." Dean wasn't one to hold his tongue, and he didn't care who he offended by it.

"I know it's hard for you to comprehend, Dean" Seth started in the same sarcastic tone his friend had given him "But we're not all after women for one thing, we don't all use people for sex" Dean scoffed at him and put his earphones in, pulling his cap low over his eyes. As far as he was concerned this conversation was over. Yeah she was hot, and yeah one day he might entertain the thought of showing her a good time whether Seth liked her or not, but he didn't need to spend the whole flight listening to his friend deny his obvious feelings.

Paige poked her head through the gap in the chair in front of Seth and grinned widely at him. At least someone was glad that Seth had bought Rachael that ticket.

"I just wanted to say thanks" Paige said in her awkward style Seth had grown accustomed to. "Rachael needed a change – I just wish that I had seen that as much as you had"

"It's cool," Seth shrugged at her, fiddling with the wire of his headphones that he had got out of his bag "She's a cool chick, it'll be great to get to know her"

"Do you like her" Paige's eyebrows wiggled as she said the question, her voice too loud for Seth's liking. It wasn't going to help his case if half the roaster thought that he wanted her.

"God, you're as bad as Ambrose" He rolled his eyes, "I connect with her ya'know? She's had a rough time and I know how shit that can be, plus she's pretty darn awesome but I don't want to get in her pants, no" Paige looked at him suspiciously but she seemed to buy the answer and when she turned around he felt himself let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

He wriggled in his seat, settling down for the journey across the ocean back to his home land. He felt a gaze on him and looked up to see Roman staring at him, a look on his face that let him know he couldn't hide his feelings from him. Without another word Roman put his headphones in and joined Dean in the land of sleep.

The truth was that Rachael was gorgeous, and better still he'd never met a girl that got him like she did. Especially now he was in the WWE. Sure, he could follow in Dean's footsteps and get with a girl in every city, but he wasn't like that. He was a true romantic at heart, and yes the odd casual fuck was great, but in the long term he wanted the connection that came with a relationship.

The trouble was Rachael was far too fucked up to be in any sort of relationship right now. Seth had noticed the tell-tale signs of coming out of her shell after a drink or two. It had only dawned on him that maybe she used alcohol as a comfort blanket last night when he saw how anxious she was before the spirits hit her system.

She didn't deserve to be rushed into a relationship, least of all by someone that travelled across the world and never had a day off. No, he'd settle for friendship and getting to know this extraordinary creature first.

* * *

Rachael was glad that her hangover had left her before they made the descent into JFK airport. She brimmed with anticipation as the pilot's voice filled the cabin. Telling her that it was sunny in New York, and wishing everybody a safe onward journey.

She'd wanted to visit New York since she was a teenager and had watched Sex and the City back to back in her bedroom with Paige and her other friends. Once she had researched America some more she'd decided that one day she'd take a trip across America, driving from State to State and getting into trouble with her friends and countless men along the way.

Once she had started wrestling her dream of an American road trip had turned into the dream of travelling with work, travelling with the WWE. It made her so excited that she could potentially be living that dream out finally, it might not have been how she had originally planned on doing it, but two out of three ain't bad and all that.

The wheels touched down and she watched as all the wrestlers grabbed their stuff and one by one left the plane. She watched as Paige scoured the plane for her, grinning widely at her again as their eyes locked.

"Come on bitch, there's a pint with your name on it back at the hotel" Rachael felt herself turn red as the remaining passengers turned to look at the British native shouting down the length of the plane, following her gaze to who she was shouting at. Rachael ducked her head and grabbed her things, trying not to think of the eyes on her. She scuttered along the now empty back of the plane up to Paige.

"Do you have to be so uncouth?" Rachael rose an eyebrow at her friend.

"Fuck yeah I do, fuck 'em if they don't like it" She shrugged. She missed having that care free attitude – but she had resolved on the plane journey over here that America would see the return of the old Rachael.

"So, I kinda haven't really figured out where I'm going to stay, if you wanna help me that would be cool" Rachael shrugged as the British girls waited in line at Passport control, most of the other wrestlers breezing through.

"It's cool chica, you can stay with me tonight, we'll see if we can upgrade my room and then you can travel with me til you figure it out. This is going to be so friggin cool!" She jumped up and down on the spot clapping her hands and earning even more stares.

Rachael noticed how a few people had got cameras out or were taking pictures on their phones as the travellers looked around star struck at the wrestlers who had come to town.

"Oh god, I can't believe I've quit my job" The blonde said resting her head on her friends shoulder. "What have I done?" She joked

"What have you done? You're starting a new chapter and I'm gunna be right here next to you loving every minute of it Babbeh" She said in true Dusty Rhodes fashion. "And talking of jobs, I have just the job in mind" She grinned at her, disappearing up to the Passport control booth and continuing through to get her luggage.

It had taken Rachael ages to get through Passport Control, they had wanted to speak to her in depth about her plans as she had no return ticket booked. Rachael had had to convince them that she was going to get a Visa sorted if she would start working and that she wouldn't disappear into the system.

Now she was brimming with anticipation as the yellow cab hurtled toward Manhattan, the tall buildings crowding the skyline in front of her. She unwound her window and leant her head out shouting at the top of her lungs as they drove over the famous river to reach their destination. The taxi driver looked oddly at them through his rear view mirror but for once she didn't care if he was judging her.

"I'm in AMERICA" Rachael screamed, making people jump on the sidewalk as they sped by.

"You're crazy!" Paige laughed pulling her in before they got pulled over by the police or something equally as awful.

"I may be crazy – but I'm fucking crazy and in New York" She laughed falling back into the soft leather of the taxi. She'd have to owe Seth beers for the rest of his life for this.

* * *

Rachael's eyes were like jam jars as she got out of the cab, the streets were noisy and the tall buildings made it feel extremely claustrophobic but it was as she had always imagined. All she needed was a cosmopolitan and she'd feel like the 5th member of the Sex and the City gang. Paige had to drag her into the hotel to get her away from the crowd of fans that had turned up, word always got around quickly as soon as the first wrestlers started arriving.

The hotel was just as amazing as the one she had frequented back in England, it suddenly made her think back to the morning and she almost had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming all the changes that had happened in just one day.

Paige had managed to get her room upgraded so Rachael didn't have to endure the floor, no matter how plush the carpet looked. It turned out all she needed to do was flash her pearly whites at the young guy behind the desk and take a selfie and he was putty in her hands. Her status definitely had its perks.

Rachael sat in the hotel bar, a beer half drunk in front of her watching the American people and tourists come and go. She recognised more people from the plane, some she knew as superstars and others she assumed were crew as they chatted to each other sharing jokes and funny stories. She smiled warmly at them. She'd missed being with a group of people like that. She hadn't had that sort of friendship circle since she her wrestling days. In fact she could probably count her friends on one hand these days. She was brought out of her day dream by a loud noise as something was thrown on the table in front of her.

"What's this?" Rachael asked looking over the document that Paige had just put in front of her, with suspicion. She moved her beer out of the way and started reading. It was still hot from the printer.

"I got the guys at reception to print it. It's that job I was talking about. You'd be perfect for it, and I can put in a good word with management, and you'd mostly be travelling with me" Paige grinned "That's the deal breaker I know" She winked. Rachael read over the document, frowning and nodding at different points.

Paige explained, "It's for WWE Community. It's this initiative where they get us wrestlers out and about in schools, hospitals you name it we probably go there. You'd basically be ferrying us guys around, making sure we get to our appearances on time, scheduling us in places. Yadda yadda yadda – long story short, you've got all the qualifications and you know how to handle awkward wrestlers"

"This looks awesome, you really think I could do it?"

"Right, Rach, what did you say to me about turning over a new leaf? What was the whole point of you coming over here?" She said losing her cool with her friend.

"To start again, to get my confidence back?" She searched for the right answer.

"Bingo, so yes, I think you're good enough and you need to believe it to. Management will see right through you if you don't." She thought about it for a minute, thinking of the many outcomes: failing, being a laughing stock, getting the job and being shit at it. Not once did it cross her mind that she would thrive and be amazing at it and she felt herself angry at the lack of belief. She came to America to be the old Rachael and she was already falling into bad habits.

"Ok, let's do it" She grinned excited. "Let's try and get a job"

"I'm glad you said that, because you have an interview tomorrow morning." Paige laughed at her friends frown.

"Gee thanks for letting me know" She rolled her eyes, she should've known her friend would do something like this to kick her ass into gear. The raven haired girl grabbed her pint and started drinking it. "What are you doing bitch?" Rachael asked watching her down the drink.

"You've got an interview tomorrow, you can't drink on a school night"

"Yes Mum" she mock saluted her watching the brown liquid disappear down her friend's throat.

* * *

Rachael had gone to bed uncharacteristically early that night on Paige's request. It helped that the next day was Monday Night Raw and everybody else had had the same idea after a long day of travelling. She'd even got up early to prep for the interview and pick out a killer corporate outfit in order to kick ass. Her night of baptism in America would have to wait, and hopefully they'd have another reason to celebrate after her interview.

Paige's foot tapped against the cold metal of the chair in front of her. Rachael had been in there for over an hour. Interviews for staff never took that long. She hoped to God that Rachael got the job – she would never let on but she didn't know what the next step would be for her if she didn't get it, it would be very hard to travel along with her on the road with no income.

"Thanks very much, I'll wait for you to submit my papers and then apply for my visa." She smiled widely at James, the Executive in charge of WWE Community who had just given her an hour long grilling. Paige watched them shake hands and talk about small details of her work permit application and when her official employment would start. James returned to his office, closing the door behind him and Rachael was left scanning the arena corridor, her face broke out in an even wider grin when she saw Paige, exactly where she had left her before she went in.

"Well?" Paige said standing up. She still had her street clothes on, she had no need to practice as she was only accompanying someone to the ring that night.

"Well, it's all dependent on my work permit being accepted but…" She drew her words out making Paige hang off each one.

"But? Jesus, leave a girl waiting"

"But, the job is mine" She grinned and Paige instantly picked her up twirling her around and screaming.

"I told you that you could do it, all you needed was a little faith" she punched her arm, Rachael selling the faux punch.

"I know, I know, listen to Paige blablabla. Looks like we'll be hanging out a lot more – a lot of the job is on the road working out in communities and co-ordinating everything. It's going to be awesome" She hadn't been so happy in as long as she could remember, well as happy as she had been sober.

Three figures caught her attention among the hustle and bustle of the stage crew running around to prep things. Rachael looked to the mass of blonde and black hair that was approaching. Their eyes connected and his toothy smile was exposed. She wanted to tell him the good news and hope that he was as happy as she was.

"You look mighty happy" Seth noted, giving her a hug. The three stable members came to a halt and surrounded her, the niggling thoughts in her head played out some deep seedy fantasy instantly but she put it to the back of her mind, trying not to get carried away.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of me, I just landed myself a job with the WWE" The pride radiated off of her and was infectious, Seth brought her in for a hug again.

"That's friggin awesome,-"

"You mean you're wrestling?" Dean's gravelly voice spoke up and she looked directly at him, his eyes boring into her, the nudge that Seth gave him wasn't missed by her, no matter how discreet he tried to be.

"No, no wrestling" She spoke to him in slow words. The idea of her ever getting back in the ring was foreign to her, she'd never even entertained it and here he was making her think things she wasn't ready to. She shook her head at him and turned back to Seth. "I'm going to be your WWE Community co-ordinator" she explained much happier with how that felt in her mind.

"You mean you get to ferry all our ignorant asses back and forth?" Roman joked

"You betcha I do, don't think I won't put you in your place if you step out of line on my watch though" She winked at him.

"We'll be on our best behaviour" Seth promised his hand on his heart mockingly.

"Mmm, I'll believe that when I see it, anyway I'll let you get on – I'm sure you guys have some practicing to do – have a good match tonight guys" She moved to the side letting them get on with their day.

"See you around darling, make sure you watch our match" Seth requested, the three of them walking off down the corridor as Rachael watched their muscley figures retreat. She was about to turn back to Paige but he shouted out to her.

"We're all going out tonight, you fancy coming? We can celebrate!" He asked expectantly

"Sure thing Handsome, I'll catch you later" She smiled, she'd landed a job and she had a damn good night ahead of her. So far, America hadn't let her down, and if she had her way this would only be the beginning.

* * *

 **Please review :)**


	3. Smile

**Hi guys, sorry it's been so long! I seriously am so invested in this story but life got a little too in the way. Off work ill, starting a business, family stuff. You name it, I've contended with it the past couple of months. But I'm back and writing. I have so many ideas for where this is going but it's still a work in progress and my mind changes every day. Please review, review, review and I hope you enjoy :)**

 **This chapter is bought to you by Avril Lavigne - Smile.**

Chapter 3 – Smile

"What are you drinking?" Seth asked as soon as they had entered the bar. She'd travelled with Paige, Seth and Brie to the club in a cab. Seth couldn't help but smile at her blue eyes lighting up like jam jars at the bright lights of the city. He'd been around the country so many times, seen so many cities and people that he'd forgotten how in awe he had been of the big lights when he first started out on the scene. He couldn't deny that her amazement was contagious.

"Is a Cosmopolitan too cliché?" Paige snorted at her choice of drink.

"Oi, don't be a dick, it's a teenage girl dream of mine. One Cosmo and then I'll join the big boys" She reasoned with.

"I'm sure we can settle with that" Seth laughed as she clapped her hands in delight. Seth had to admit she looked stunning tonight, there was something about her since she'd landed in America, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and he knew that he was partly the helping hand that made it happen.

"To new beginning's" Rachael lifted her glass to the three of them, locking eyes with Seth and grinning as she sipped her drink, savouring the taste.

"What're we drinking to?" The Samoan's voice made her jump as he leant against the bar behind her. She turned on her heel smiling widely at him.

"New beginnings, and having a great frickin' time!" She laughed passing him the beer that Seth had bought him. She past the last one over to Dean, whose hands were deep in the pockets of his jeans, he simply nodded in recognition.

"That sounds like something I could get behind" Roman nodded, clinking his drink with her petite glass.

"That's not the only thing you could get behind" Dean muttered under his breath, making Rachael snort with laughter. She looked around realising nobody had heard him, deep in their own conversations, and buried her head into her drink again taking another sip. Her eyes met Deans and he was wearing a side smirk as he looked at her, maybe he was warming to her, the blonde thought to herself. He turned and left for a booth across the other side of the bar without so much as a word. _Or maybe not._

* * *

"Your friend is crazy!" Alicia shouted above the music to Paige, the Brit looked over in the direction that Alicia was looking and rolled her eyes. Rachael had gotten up on the podium in the club they were in and was thoroughly using what she had been born with to draw attention. She watched as Antonio and Dolph had become interested in the spectacle.

Her spike heels had given her an extra six inches in height and her legs looked like they went on forever in the little black dress she had chosen to wear.

"Crazy doesn't cover it"

"Is she always like this?" She asked a laugh erupting as Rachael made gestures at the guys below.

"When she has a drink in her hand, pretty much" She sighed. Paige looked around at the many people in the club that were watching and by the time her eyes had returned to her British friend she'd begun dragging Brie up onto the podium with her, both of them dancing together gaining whistles.

"So what's her story?" She asked above the music, the pair had had their fill of dancing for the time being and retreated back to sit with the Shield boys who were busy chatting amongst themselves whilst enjoying their beers.

"I've known her for years. Since we were kids. We met at wrestling camp one summer – our town used to have a school and we just bonded ever since. I started focusing on wrestling more and she found boys and drink. Which is annoying because even with little practice she was still better than me" Paige's comment would have sounded bitter if not for the look of love on her face for the blonde.

"She got with this one guy, he was a complete tool and ruined everything for her and I don't think she's really ever been the same since" Alicia could tell that she didn't want to go into any more detail, the story was Rachael's to tell and she would make sure Rachael chose who to tell at her own speed.

Paige looked at the boys and they'd stopped talking, each of them trying to pretend to be preoccupied but clearly listening into the conversation. Dean was the first to move, not being ashamed in getting caught in the act. Paige was sure that there was little that could shame him. He pulled the cigarette packet from his back pocket and sunk the rest of his drink before walking away silently.

Rachael grabbed hold of the podium, moving to the music, her eyes closed and the beat flowing through her body, taking over her limbs. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just the euphoria of being in America that was making her feel so good, but the concoction was working for her so she wouldn't question it too much.

Rachael had gotten changed for her night out as soon as they had made it back to the hotel room after Raw that evening. Not before she had taken in every minute of The Shield's half hour headliner match. Paige thought it was cute how she wanted to support Seth, especially since he had been such a gentleman to her. She was sure that the two toned superstar had a soft spot for her friend from the way he had asked on the way over to England if she would be hanging out with her and how they were becoming so close in the bar. The fact he had bought her the ticket over here, with no pretence, just to offer her a better life, one that she deserved – well that was all she needed to confirm her suspicions of his feelings.

They'd make a cute couple, and Rachael needed someone that could offer her stability. _Someone different from him. From what she was used to._ Little did Paige know that Rachael wasn't just supporting Seth, she had other things on her mind, other more sordid thoughts.

* * *

"Fancy sharing?" Dean turned around his cigarette in his mouth and taking in a breath, seeing the newest addition to the company up against the wall, an innocent smile on her face. Her eyes however were glazed over, probably from the mass of alcohol he had watched her sink throughout the night.

"I never learnt how to share" Dean replied, leaning up against the same wall that was keeping Rachael upright.

"Shame" She shrugged taking a step closer and taking the cigarette from his mouth as he attempted to take another toke. "I can teach you though" Dean watched as she put the white stick to her lips, inhaling deeply. She closed her eyes letting the smoke travel down her lungs and relishing the taste she had missed so much. Everything she did, she did with the whole of herself he had already learnt that about her tonight.

Every song that came on she let the beat of the music travel through her, every sip she took she relished the taste, and now every toke of his god damn cigarette she was savouring like it would be the last experience she would ever had.

"Thanks." She handed it back to him and he eyed it suspiciously before placing it back in his mouth. Silence filling the space between them.

"You don't strike me as a smoker" He noted, half the time she looked like Daddy's little girl, someone that wouldn't say boo to a goose, yet he was certain that was only skin deep.

"I'm sure lots of things about me would surprise you, Ambrose" The hidden meaning of the sentence hung in the air outside the club as silence engulfed them. Before Dean could question her on what she meant by that the door opened and Seth walked out of the club, searching for something. His eyes softened when he saw Rachael, but there was a small change in his stance when he saw his friend stood next to her.

"I wondered where you'd got to" Seth said eyeing Dean suspiciously.

"I just came out for some fresh air" She shrugged. "Turns out you're not too bad at sharing after all. I'll leave you guys to it" She turned from Dean and went back in to the club in search of her next drink.

"What are you up to Ambrose?" Seth immediately asked once the door had closed on the leggy blonde. The way he had said his surname was completely different from the English drawl that Rachael had said it in.

"I have no fuckin' clue what you're on about Rollins, stop sniffing around me"

"I'll stop sniffing around you when you stop sniffing around her like a piece of meat. She doesn't need you ruining her time here, she's got herself a job now, she could be happy here, don't go fucking that up for her"

"She's a grown woman, she can make her own decisions" Dean said standing up from the wall and looking through the window at his group of friends, he'd had enough of Seth trying to protect this bitch, like she was a Princess in some castle and he was her knight in shining armour.

"She's not in the right state of mind, you heard Paige earlier." He said

"Looks like she's pretty sure of her state of mind right now" Dean said as he motioned for Seth to look through the window. Seth's face immediately dropped, and it wasn't missed by Dean. Rachael had been joined on the dance floor by Dolph, and they were getting on well. Their bodies wrapped around each other in a mess of drunk sweat, dancing to the beat of the music that was playing, the deep thud of bass only audible from the outside of the building.

"Stop denying your feelings, do summin' about it" Dean said throwing the tiny stub of his cigarette onto the floor and putting it out with the thick sole of his boot. "Or plenty of guys will – you know how a new piece of ass calls to the guys around here."

Dean needed a drink, either that or he was going to make some bad life choices when it came to his team mate. He didn't know if he could stand the evil looks that he had started to shoot his way anytime he caught him staring at the Brit and she'd only been in the country a short fuckin' while.

He watched as Rachael continued to move to the music, a smile plastered to her face and her eyes tightly shut as she enjoyed the feeling of Dolph's body pressed up against her in the packed confines of the dance floor. She'd already made waves with the guys in the locker room from the conversations he'd overheard. They all wanted to know who Paige's new friend was and who would be the first to get a piece. Turned out Dolph looked like the front runner.

Dean wasn't stupid. He'd been around women long enough, fucked enough of them to know when one wanted him. He was damn sure that she was into him. He'd be willing to bet a year of celibacy on it, and that was a high price for him to pay. He relished in the fact that he could be the first to taste her. But that wasn't his style. She wasn't his type. She was acting like she could play the game, but he was pretty sure she didn't even know the rules. If he gave her the green light he would chew her up and spit her out.

Either way, he never hit on women that he'd have to cope with for more than one night. The thought of some lost girl pining after him like a puppy dog every time she saw him for the foreseeable future was enough to turn him off. Anyway, he was all kinds of fucked up when it came to the fairer sex, two fucked up people was a sure fire way to end up in deep water.

Dean hadn't noticed, but she was now looking at him. No, in fact she was staring right at him as the peroxide blonde superstar worked some kind of magic on her. It must have worked because she was whispering something into his ear and he was nodding like an obedient child back at her. The fire that was burning in her eyes caught Dean off guard, maybe there was more to her than met the eye. Shame he wouldn't ever find out, because Dolph looked like he was about to win the race in the locker room as she grabbed his hand, pulling him across the dance floor and out of the bar.

And after only one day, he had had higher hopes for her.

"Looks like Blondie's scored" Dean said, he really shouldn't be relishing in the disappointment of his friend, but that was Seth's fault for being such a god damn pussy. He dropped down in the booth next to Roman, Paige and Seth. Brie had found her Twin sister and they were Twin Magic'ing it up on the dance floor now that her English dance partner was otherwise engaged.

"Where has she gone?" Paige furrowed her brow, slightly worried that her friend had yet to be in America for one full day and she was out on the streets with a virtual stranger.

"From the way they were dancing, I'd hazard a guess at back to the hotel"

"Jesus, she'll never learn" She sighed. Dean wasn't the only one that had noticed the change in Seth's body language. Roman was staring at his friend intently, watching the forlorn look on his features as the blonde had left with Dolph.

"Another beer?" the Samoan asked as Seth made quick work of his. He nodded, turning the attention to his label, peeling it off in frustration. Roman kicked Dean under the table signalling with his head to join him at the bar, Dean rolled his eyes in response but joined him anyway.

"You could stop looking so smug" Roman noted.

"I told him to do something about it – he chose to wimp out of it, it's his own fault"

"Not every ones like you Dean, he could've really wanted something to happen between them, that's gotta suck"

"Oh come off it, he bought her over from England thinking he'd get lucky and turns out she's just like all the other women backstage – wanting any wrestler she can get her slutty hands on" He shrugged. They heard a cough over the music and turned around. At least Roman had the conscience to look slightly awkward about the situation.

Dean couldn't help but eye up the British Blonde that was stood behind them at the bar, an eyebrow raised wondering just how much she had heard.

"For your information, boys, because that's what I'm guessing you are because I'm sure as hell Men don't gossip like this" Dean looked taken aback at the attitude she had summoned up from within.

"I went outside for a smoke, not to get my slutty hands on any wrestler I can" She mimicked Deans words before leaning past them making them move out the way for her and grabbed the whisky Dean had just ordered.

"I think the least you owe me is a drink, don't you?" She asked downing the brown liquid, a grimace momentarily on her features before turning on her heel and finding her seat next to Seth.

Rachael noticed the disapproving look on Paige's face when she returned to the booth.

"Not you as well" She sighed, "I went for a smoke, I didn't realise that would make everyone think I was fucking Dolph, really he isn't my type chica, you of all people should know that by now"

"Bit too narcissistic for my liking" Rachael muttered to Seth making him smirk at her.

"Good to hear" He replied back hitting his shoulder against hers gently, making them sway slightly from the alcohol they had consumed that night. A flirtatious look being shared between the pair.


	4. Hate

**I'm on a roll! Another chapter up. Please do review otherwise I don't know how I'm doing and if I should just give up now haha! Hope you like it. Hopefully I'll be able to get another one up tomorrow too :) This chapter is brought to you by The Plain White T's - Hate**

* * *

 _Rachael looked around at the crowd. They were going crazy. They were loving the match. And the girls had worked on it for so long, Rachael should've been revelling in this reaction. Instead the room was starting to spin and the cheers were sounding increasingly odd. She shook her head. This was it. The finisher. Her finisher. She would make the pin, win the belt and her career would finally start going somewhere again. If she could just hit this move that would be it. She put her hands up in the air, goading the crowd. Playing the face wasn't her cup of tea but it did have its perks. She jumped off the turnbuckle, flipping as she went. As soon as she made the rotation she knew something was off. The angle, the spin. Something wasn't right but it was too late to stop it. She plunged into the mat, no control in her movements._

 _She felt her muscles tense and her bones move in ways they weren't supposed to. Blinking she looked around and the crowd were silent. Looking at herself she could see no bones protruding, no blood – though feeling pain never came naturally to her – not now anyway. What was their issue? Everyone fucked up from time to time, had they never seen grassroots wrestling before?_

 _It wasn't until she went for the pin that she realised that her opponent had been knocked out cold. Their arm twisted in a way even in her state she knew wasn't right._

" _Rachael" She heard the voices of the medics who were running to the ring. "Get off her Rachael. She's injured" The voices seemed like they were miles away. She was shocked. What had she done? She just had to hit the move. That was all. She'd done it thousands of times before. Before anyone could speak another word to her she ran from the ring, through the tiny hall and the small audience. She rushed through the crowd of wrestlers gathering, ignoring the looks they were throwing her._

 _She had to get out. Get away, far far far away. She was done with this. It was one thing that the situation was hurting her. But for it to extend to other people. For others to be suffering because of her weakness was not how this was supposed to play out. She grabbed her tattered duffle bag and threw on her coat over her ring gear. Turning on her heel she froze._

" _And where do you think you're going?"_

* * *

Rachael woke up with a start. She was sweating. Droplets of sweat were covering her arms, her back, and her hair was matted to her face. This was more than a hangover. She had gotten used to waking up in this state but in recent years with her old job back home it had stopped bothering her as much.

Being around the sport again was bringing back horrible memories of her past. She sunk back into her bed, throwing her hands over her eyes and rubbing the sleep away. This was a new start, she wasn't like that anymore. She'd escaped and even if she liked to drink now and again she wouldn't go back to being that scared, controlled girl anymore.

She looked across at the time and saw it was only 6am. There was no way she was getting back to sleep now, she didn't want to fall back into her nightmare of her past life. She grabbed her work out gear from her suitcase and pulled her now messy hair up into a bun before heading down to the hotel gym.

As she expected, it was quiet, only a few hardcore fitness freaks working out this early. Trying to squeeze in a workout before their daily routine began. Cardio was her main workout these days, she had no real reason to keep her muscle tone – not that she was at all big for her frame. In her past she had been into building muscle but now her natural soft curves shaped her in a more feminine way and she was happy with how she looked.

Firing up the treadmill she came to a steady jog, enjoy the familiar ache of her muscles. She hadn't really got time to work out since she had reached the country. The sweat was starting to build on her brow, but this time it was the type of sweat that she enjoyed. Not the kind induced by past nightmares.

She was nearly finished with her morning jog when she felt a set of eyes burning into her back. Switching off the treadmill she turned around, locking eyes with the perpetrator of her discomfort. Dean was stood there, lifting weights and staring at her. She immediately felt awkward, she hadn't bargained on bumping into anyone she knew at this hour, let alone the guy that was slagging her off last night. She forgot what Wrestlers were like. Without so much of a second glance she took her water bottle and started wiping down the machine.

"Headache?" Seth's voice filled her ears and she immediately smiled up at the handsome wrestler.

"You've gotten drunk with me enough times to know I can handle my liquor by now" She replied, leaning up against the treadmill.

"What're you up to today, fancy grabbing some lunch before I head to the arena?" Seth asked looking down at her expectantly.

"I'd love that, I could-" Rachael was cut off by her new phone ringing. She frowned, only a handful of people had her new number. She'd not got used to seeing an American telephone number yet as it flashed up on the screen.

"Hello?" She asked expectantly, waiting for the unknown caller to answer.

"Hi Rachael, It's Brian here how're you doing?"

"Oh, hi Brian, I'm good thank you, settling in well."

"That's great to hear. Listen we've expediated your work permit application you submitted yesterday and it should be coming back to us today, so we'd like you to officially start tomorrow if that's ok."

"Brian, that's great. Thank you so much"

"I was thinking you could come by the arena tonight, fill out some final paperwork and meet your co-workers and then we can prep you on your first assignment tomorrow so you get a bit ahead of the game."

"No problem at all." Seth was watching her intently, her smile widening with every word that Brian spoke to her. He was so pleased for her, knowing the phonecall must be good news.

"Wonderful, just catch a ride with Paige when she leaves and come find me when you get here."

"Thanks Brian, thanks so much. See you soon. Have a good day" Rachael gushed making Brian laugh.

"You too Rachael, bye." And with that she hung up the phone.

Rachael squealed in delight. Throwing her arms around the two-toned superstar in front of her.

"Good news?" He asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"I start tomorrow, I gotta come to the Arena tonight for the Smackdown taping to fill out paper work and shit but…Oh my god. I can't believe this is happening. Thank you so much Seth" She said kissing his cheek.

"You don't need to thank me. I only gave you a plane ticket. You've done the rest" He said leaving his arm around her. "So what do you say about grabbing some lunch, and I'll take you to the arena afterwards?" He asked again.

"That sounds great. I'll meet you down in the lobby at midday. I better go and sort out an outfit."

"I'm sure you'll look amazing whatever you wear." He gave her a compliment.

"I'm not so sure, but I better go and get prepared. See you soon handsome" She gave him a last hug before leaving the gym, walking straight past Dean who was still lifting weights, the sweat now dripping off of him and dampening his white vest.

"Ambrose" She nodded curtly, before leaving the gym.

* * *

As soon as she got back to her hotel room Paige was already up and preparing for her day ahead, running around like a headless chicken. She'd filled her friend in on the plans for her to start her new job tomorrow and the Brit couldn't have been more pleased for her. They had a celebratory morning coffee before Paige had to leave to train.

Rachael had used her few hours before her lunch date with Seth to brush up on the new wrestlers that had showed up on the scene since she'd last watched wrestling. She had to pinch herself. She'd soon be brushing shoulders with the likes of Randy Orton and Triple H, her two teenage crushes.

She browsed through the Roster on the website before hovering her mouse over the three men that had congratulated her in her new job last night. Well, Seth and the asshole that had accused her of being a slut last night.

Clicking on the picture of the Stable she read more information about them. There outfits were hot, her mine flickered to what she was sure was every girls fantasy of the three of them dominating her. She shook her head to rid herself of the perverse thoughts. Bad habits die hard.

She zoomed in on the picture of Seth. He was attractive. There was no denying it. But she found him even more attractive when his long hair was tied at the nape of his neck in a bun, and his thick rimmed glasses framed his face, his toothy grin exposed.

She moved the mouse over to Dean. He was rough around the edges in the way she liked and it annoyed the fuck out of her. The fact he was a massive idiot only made him more appealing to her. The stereotype of the bad boy was always her weak spot and it had got her into some pretty hot water over the years.

She went to google typing in Dean's name and hit the Youtube link that appeared near the top of the list. She watched as a young looking Jon Moxley pushed a woman against the wall, grabbing her by the throat, smelling her like a psychopath and wielding a fork for good measure. She watched intently at the guy in front of her. She knew the ins and outs of wrestling from being in the business. A small part of her hoped that the Jon on the screen wasn't too far from real life.

Some wrestlers were great actors, there was no doubt about it. But occasionally, just occasionally there would be a wrestler that didn't need to act all that much. Whose character wasn't that far from their real life personality? She clicked on a few of his other matches, watching him intently as he stormed the ring like the unhinged member of the Shield he currently played.

Rachael shook her head, angry she was giving such an idiot this amount of space in her mind. She slammed the laptop lid shut.

The blonde gave herself a once over in the mirror. Opting for a strappy dress in her favourite colour, cobalt blue, a pair of heeled Chelsea boots on her feet. She knew that the dress code at WWE was smart casual for non management staff so she could get away with it for work and her lunch date with Seth.

Putting on a last application of plum lipstick she grabbed her denim jacket and headed downstairs to meet Seth.

Seth smiled widely at him when he saw her appear from the elevator. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, a pair of converse and a band tee. His glasses still on and a hat over his head, she guessed that was to stop too many people from noticing him while he was out.

"Afternoon" She grinned up hugging him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You look lovely." He smiled, she was still a little shorter than his 6 foot frame even with heels on. She took his arm in hers and let him lead the way to the bistro where he was taking her.

* * *

Seth asked for a table near the back, and it was surprisingly quiet for a Tuesday afternoon in New York. Conversation flowed between them easily as she asked all about his life.

"And how about you? Tell me something I don't already know" He asked as he drunk his fruit juice.

"There's nothing really to tell" She shrugged, Seth noticed how she recoiled as the conversation moved on to herself. The feeling between them turning a little colder.

"Do you have brothers, sisters? What are you parents doing?" She could at least tell him that, she reasoned.

"I have an older brother, and my parents are regular, run of the mill. We don't really talk that much actually." She shrugged.

"Why?" He probed a little deeper, but saw the flash of fear in her eyes at answering the question. "Sorry, am I being too nosey?" He asked reaching out to touch her hand. She looked down at his touch, smiling at him.

"Not at all, I'm just not used to talking about home. Some stuff happened back in the day, I wasn't myself and I don't think they want to know me anymore" She shrugged. Seth too that as his cue to shut up and change the subject. He would tell her when she was ready, and he really hoped that she'd open up to him at some point.

"So are you looking forward to your first day on the job tomorrow?" Rachael was thankful for the change in conversation.

"So excited" She grinned. There was the smile that Seth liked so much. "I'm nervous, but I think that's understandable." She shrugged off her feelings, Paige was right – she could fail, but she could also succeed and really go places.

"I always thought that when I joined WWE it would be as the Women's champion, maybe even an entrant into the royal rumble" She thought back to her wrestling days and Seth watched her intently, eating his salad and letting her talk. "But I guess this is just as good" She reasoned looking up at him.

"Too damn right, and you get to see me every day. What's not to love" He teased.

"Well I won't lie, that was a big reason I went for the job in the first place" She joked back giving him a sly wink.

"Well I think you'll be brightening up our journeys from now on" His tone changed and Rachael was sure that was a hint of flirting there.

"Of course I bloody will, I'm a hoot" She laughed.

"I'll be signing the boys up for as many community appearances as possible" He smiled at her.

"You can leave Ambrose at home" She shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"Awh, don't say that. He's just misunderstood" He shrugged thinking back to his friends "He's a loveable rogue"

"He's definitely something" She agreed making Seth laugh.

"I better get you to the arena before you start slagging off any more of my friends" He said throwing a note on the table and putting on his hoodie.

"You better had. I've got a lot on ammunition up my sleeve for that one" She grinned, taking his arm again as they went outside to hail a cab to the arena.


	5. New Beginning

**Next chapter! I've started writing so much of the main plot that I'm feeling I just need to get these fillers out - but they're just as important! Things will heat up in this story very soon, and I have some awesomely dirty plans up my sleeve ;)**

 **No song for this one :) Please review.**

* * *

If Rachael had to pinch herself when she was looking at pictures of the wrestlers online, she would need something a lot stronger to wake her up from her current day dream.

With Seth by her side she had breezed through the backstage entrance at the arena, and now she was watching crew members with headsets on whizz past her, all working to get the show ready in time for going live.

It was only a house show, but even the scale of what they would class a small operation was overwhelming to her. She was used to school halls, mucking in helping put the ring and safety barriers up. But here there seemed to be a person for each job, leaving the wrestlers to sit back and enjoy themselves. She walked past a few familiar faces that she recognised from last night at the bar, they were chatting, sharing a joke and talking over various segments. Seth was ever the gentleman, introducing her to people as she went.

She couldn't help but smile at the little touches that he would leave on her skin as they walked around the arena, he was clearly getting excited at showing her around; his enthusiasm was catching. They approached a door that she could see had WWE Community emblazoned on it and instantly felt the nerves hit her.

Thoughts began running through her head of what a bad idea this was, and wanting to go back to her tiny office in England with her dead end job. Seth must have felt it because he wrapped his arm around Rachael's shoulders squeezing her tightly against his side. She looked up at him wide eyed with anxiety.

"You can do it." He whispered into her ear making her smile at his kind words. She looked deep into his eyes and suddenly noticed the close proximity they were in, making her gulp. Seth's eyes flickered down to her lips and Rachael immediately knew what would happen next, but she was frozen, this couldn't happen. There was no way in hell she was ready for that, no matter how handsome or how much of a gentleman Seth was.

As if answering her prayers, the door flung open and broke up the moment. Brian standing there with a knowing grin on his face.

"Rachael, glad you could make it! I was just going to check you got in ok but it looks like Mr Rollins had that sorted. I can look after her from here thank you Seth" He said nodding at him in recognition.

"Cheers Brian," He nodded back. "Good luck" He smiled giving Rachael a hug before walking off to find his team mates. Brian led her into the office and she had to stop herself from stifling a laugh.

"This is the hub of WWE Community" He said sarcastically, Rachael looked around at the small office that she was sure was a stock cupboard before they'd arrived. Brian's desk was evident from the paperwork and computer, and in the corner was a small desk and laptop that she presumed was hers. "It's not much. Not the glitzy unit that Production get, or catering, or make up" He said, she loved his sarcastic humour, it was something she missed about England already.

"Ah, I'm sure they need all that glitzy stuff to make their work seem that much better. We're too good to need that kinda stuff" She shrugged making him chuckle.

"Keep telling yourself that, Kid." He sat at his desk, relaxing in the chair. "That's your desk, take a seat. You'll get used to finding the office as we move from arena to arena, we're basically in the most obscure corridor of the venue." He offered her a coffee and she nodded in response. "I'm glad they finally decided that I needed some help running this stuff, they thought it would be manageable for one person, but they've never tried getting 5 narcissistic wrestlers from the middle of the city to the suburbs and making them chirpy as they go around fire stations, library's and meet the 300th kid of the day." Rachael let him go on his rant, finding it more amusing than worrying. His personality and aura were warm and she'd already figured that they'd get on like a house on fire. "Sorry, I'm rambling. It's truly great to have you on board, and you'll get the hang of it really easily" He said cheers-ing her with the coffee he just poured.

They talked for the next three hours, going through her jobs for the next week to help her through her induction period. She would mainly be assisting him hands on with the wrestlers, shipping them to their community appearances, booking them in for future appearances and making sure they were all ok when they were staying away from the main roster. She figured she could handle that for the time being. She was looking over the superstar bookings for the next month and couldn't help but roll her eyes every time she saw _that_ name on her forms. Even worse was when she saw it alone with no members of The Shield accompanying him.

She'd already realised that it was usually the divas and those lower down the rung on the roster that she would be ferrying around. The more popular superstars were saved for media jobs, and Brian would be dealing with them when they did do Community work. She felt a little relief that she wouldn't be lumped into a car with the likes of Randy Orton. She wasn't sure her teenage girl self would be able to keep it together without fangirling, asking him to marry her and offering her womb up to Mother his children.

The blonde was snapped out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Paige poked her head round looking at the space.

"These rooms keep getting worse, Bri" Paige said teasing him. "Where next, out in the car park?"

"Don't joke about it, management might hear you" He poked his tongue out making her enter the room fully and embrace him in a hug. Rachael twigged that they were good friends and the pieces of the puzzle finally connected as to why she was front runner for the job.

"Can I steal this one away? Or are you still putting her through her paces?" She asked nudging Rachael who looked up from her work.

"I'm sure we're done here today. I've given her a lot to think over." Brian turned to the Blonde "Make sure you look over the plans for tomorrow when you're shadowing me, but it'll do you good to get out there and meet everyone and learn the set up backstage. Remember our job is 10 times easier if you get the wrestlers to like you" He winked making Paige hit him.

"You say it like we're a scary bunch"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He joked baked earning a scowl from Paige.

"Now I know why they keep you in the broom cupboard" She shot back grabbing Rachael's arm and pulling her out the room "Later's Brian" Paige sung as she slammed the door.

* * *

Rachael had decided that she loved it backstage. She'd been hanging around the hair and makeup section for an over half an hour now. Mucking around with some of the divas. She'd just met Renee and had to stop herself from fangirling when Natalya had introduced herself to her. Paige had had to relive the story of how Rachael had gone through a phase of dying her hair pink back in the day to copy the Canadian.

Paige was now raiding the Makeup station to muck about trying her hand at contouring Rachael's cheek bones, giving her the full Divas treatment whilst she waited to be called up for her spot.

"How did you find your first day?"

"It was hardly my first day" She shrugged "Tomorrow will be different. I'm actually shadowing which should be fun" She grinned, making Paige swat her for moving her face.

"Sorry Mum" She sighed hitting her back.

"I'll chokehold you if you're not careful" Paige said as she finished up her makeup

"Don't think I won't Vintage Orton you and Back Breaker your ass-" She said getting up from the chair and looking at Paige's handy work in the mirror. Rachael hadn't bothered with makeup properly for years and she'd forgotten how good she could look if she made an effort. Her thoughts were instantly broken when she heard a deep American voice before her.

"Now that would be a sight to see" Rachael froze, her mouth wide open as she looked at the tattooed man in the mirror. Turning slowly, she blinked, and blinked again. She could see the amused look on Paige's face from the corner of her eye and wanted to wipe the smirk right off of her face, but right now her brain couldn't compute. In fact, her brain had just turned to jelly and words were the last thing she was going to manage to string together.

"I, erm, I..Yeah" Rachael said, searching for the words her face instantly going red. The guy chuckled, rubbing his stubble before walking off, his assistant hurrying along behind him as she handed him another roll of wrist tape.

As soon as the Wrestler was out of their sights Paige cackled, gasping for breath. "Wow, Rachael. Smoooooth" Paige was holding her sides now.

"What the fuck just happened?" Rachael asked looking down at where her favourite wrestler had just been standing. "Was that Randy Orton? Please tell me that wasn't Randy Orton?" She asked looking perplexed.

"That was Randy Orton, and Randy Orton now thinks you're a Grade A nerd" She laughed.

"Oh fuck, why didn't you warn me?" Rachael said

"I could see it unfolding and I just had to let it ride out" She grinned at her like the cat had got the cream. She wasn't going to live this down. Not only had Paige embarrassed her in front of Natalya, she'd also just let her look like a complete fool in front of her teenage crush.

"Wow, thanks for having my back Bestie" She said picking up the nearest item, a large blusher brush, and launching it at her friend.

"Paige, you're up in five" A runner shouted round the corner at her grabbing her attention.

"That's my cue" Paige said picking the make-up brush off the floor and grabbing her leather jacket. "Wish me luck"

"Break a leg" Rachael said sarcastically. Paige stuck her middle finger up at her. "No really," Rachael shouted at her "Break a leg" She laughed sitting back in the make up chair and putting her hands in her head, her hair covering her face.

"Wow first day that bad?" Seth's voice made her jump and her subconscious was sure today was out to get her. Next to Seth stood Dean and Roman, their ring gear on and water in their hands. Dean was the icing on the cake of an embarrassing day. They were obviously on their way to the back of the arena to make their entrance for the main event.

"Don't friggin ask." She said sitting back in her seat "I just have the ability to embarrass myself in every situation. It really is a talent" She rolled her eyes, finally feeling her red face subside.

"Fancy embarrassing yourself some more and joining us for our entrance?" Rachael had always wondered what had gone on backstage whilst they waited to enter so she couldn't turn down the chance to join them.

"Security can escort you back after" Seth added, making sure she was properly taken care of. He was such a Gent.

"How can a girl turn down that offer" She grinned as she let Seth lead the way.

* * *

It was manic backstage. Any fan worth half their salt knew where to find The Shield before their entrance. It was rammed and security had their work cut out leading the four of them to the Stand doors. The Big Shows entrance theme rang through the arena and as time ticked down the boys got more into their zone. Rachael left them to their own devices, remaining a silent observer. Seth let his hair down from his bun, using his water to dampen his hair, Roman following suit.

But Dean. Dean just stood there. A look of concentration and focus on his face. It was as if he had switched. And the switch came all too easily for him. He leant up against the wall, one leg crossed lazily over the other. While his team mates jumped from foot to foot he just stood there. Rubbing his hands, he stared into space. This Dean was intense, this wasn't the Dean that she would steal a cigarette off of. This was a Dean that was dangerous and god did she like it.

As if he could tell that she was observing him his eyes snapped to hers and she was shocked by what she saw. His eyes were void of all emotion, as if he had been taken over by an alter ego – one that was all too close to the surface in his normal life. Before she could stare any deeper into his soul he looked away, starting to warm up for the match.

There was no doubt that his bad boy persona had won him a flurry of female fans. Rachael's eyes had to roll as he started doing finger push ups.

"Show off" She muttered under her breath as she looked around the crowd, it had worked because the girls were now going crazy for him. As Seth flicked his hair back coating the crowd in water, earning another scream, their music started playing through the arena and they were off on their way. Seth looked behind him, throwing a goodbye wink her way before security gathered her up and led her backstage to watch his match.

The walk back was quiet. The security staff weren't ones for small talk. Not that she could have managed it anyway. No matter how much of a dick she thought he was, Dean intrigued her. The way he switched so easily, from arrogant, to focused and crazed and back to his arrogant self again. She was right about him. There was no way his character just stayed in the ring. He was a loose cannon and she could feel her foolish side become intrigued, she wanted to get beneath the skin of Dean. She wanted to poke the Bear that was Dean Ambrose.

 **Please review :)**


	6. No Consequences

**Chapter 6 is up and bought to you by Versamerge - No Consequences! Sorry it took a little longer than expected. Please review :)**

* * *

 _Dean POV_

I settled down at a booth in the hotel bar, enjoying a moment of solitude after a hectic day. I'd been in this business long enough to know that you needed that after a match, no matter what involvement you had in it. Whether you were a spectator cheering on your team mate from the side, or you'd spent the last hour having a chainsaw being drilled into your skull; those moments of quiet to reflect were necessary. Even the most grounded of people – of which I pride myself on being one – had to come down from a screaming crowd of tens of thousands who were all chanting your name.

Some chose the gym, some chose a heavy beat and a dark club, and I chose a large whisky and my own company. I was used to it that way, it had only been me since my early teenage years and I didn't need anybody by my side for the ride then, and I certainly didn't need it now.

When I was first thrown into the Shield I was adamant I didn't need two guys taking my limelight, but the more I'd grown to know Seth and Roman the more they'd become Brothers to me. And I didn't mean that in a soppy, girly shit kind-of-way, I meant that in its literal sense. Family wasn't something I'd been familiar with in my youth, but those two sons of bitches were as close as I knew I would ever come to Family.

I watched as familiar faces passed through the hotel lobby, some coming in to enjoy a drink along their way. They nodded at me in recognition, not daring to come and engage in conversation. Maybe it was something I gave off, that I didn't want to be disturbed by their mindless chit chat, maybe they were scared – either way I was more than happy for these idiots to give me my space.

Maybe they weren't all idiots, but I didn't have the time nor the inclination to find that out. I'd worked fucking hard to get where I was today, not everyone had a story like mine and I didn't want to hear their bullshit sob story of how they made it in the business. No. I had myself and my Brothers and that's all I would ever need to make it in this company. My wrestling spoke for itself and I knew I was the goddamn best this business had to offer. Call it cockiness if you like, I don't give a shit.

A mass of blonde hair caught my eye, drawing me in to her soft curves and rounded ass. I felt my dick stiffen slightly as I took in her body. It was only when she turned that I realised it was Seth's fuck buddy that was heading my way. She didn't notice me, or at least she didn't let on that she noticed me. I'd caught her staring enough times to know she wanted a piece of me, but she was kidding herself if she thought she could even handle what I had to offer. The little Princess would probably break within seconds and run back to her perfect life in the UK if she got a taste.

She quietly slipped into the booth next to me, I could see through the frosted glass that she was hard at work, spreading the files that were in her arms across the table. She huffed to herself, audible to only me through the solid wood of our partition, before she got up and headed to the bar. I watched her move through the small throng of people and her new co-workers. She had an air of confidence about her, but I knew she was bluffing. I had read people enough in my life to know the real them, more than they even knew themselves at times. It was a skill that an orphan child with a drug addled mother had to pick up in order to survive.

I fiddled with a scrap of paper in my pocket, pulling it out along with my cell phone. I'd been handed it by one of the women outside the arena after tonight's show. She wasn't a 10/10, but anything above a 5 is good enough for me. I just needed more whisky to numb my senses the lower down the scale I hit. I sent over a text, with orders of where to come and what time and relaxed back in my seat drawing my attention back to the English girl in front of me.

She leaned up against the bar, jutting her ass out that bit more. I watched as Dolph nudged some of his friends, nodding in her direction for them all to get a good eyeful. Dolph was scum of the earth as far as I was concerned, his pathetic curly peroxide hair and that cheesy grin made me angry. He had a different girl every night and worked his way through the locker room like Hugh Hefner without the erectile dysfunction.

I smirked, the irony wasn't lost on me. Dolph was exactly like me. But I had the skill to back it up. That and I had learnt long ago that fucking anyone in your own locker room was a recipe for disaster. You kept your personal life personal, and your dick clean around your co-workers. Heaven knows there were enough willing participants waiting outside an arena every night that the plastic Divas weren't a necessary target. He'd learn eventually, and I couldn't wait to watch that lesson unfold.

Rachael however may learn that little bit quicker. She noticed Dolph looking and smiled and waved in his direction, twirling a piece of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun around her finger, lapping up the attention.

Seth needed to stake his claim if he was ever going to get her first. He claimed that he felt nothing for her, that he was just being a friend but any fool could see that he liked her; the way he went all gooey eyed around her, the way he would talk about all the things he wanted to show her in the up and coming cities and the biggest clue was how he was counting down the days til his pathetic community appearances where he would get to be with her.

That was something I hated about the damn WWE. I was here to wrestle, not go to school after school reading shit books and taking photos. So what if I didn't have a heart, I came from nothing and I got on just fine. These kids had families, educations – they didn't deserve anything else. Spoilt little bitches.

I looked to my phone as it vibrated across the table, a confirmation of my meeting that I never doubted would arrive. No one ever said no to me.

* * *

Rachael was back in her booth now, waiting for the bartender to drop off whatever drink she ordered. I had to raise an eyebrow in surprise when he dropped off a tumbler of whisky and a disgusting looking cocktail.

"The Sex on the Beach is from the gentleman over there" I could see her follow the barman's gaze through the glass, straight to Dolph who was looking over grinning in a way I can only imagine he thought got women dropping their panties for him.

"Could you please take it back to him, and tell him I'd like him to take his sex on the beach and shove it up his over tanned arse" She grinned sweetly and I couldn't help but chuckle. She had back bone, even in her posh English accent she had a fucking back bone.

The bartender, looking a little scared for his life, took the drink back to him reciting word for word what he said. The jobbers he surrounded himself with burst out laughing, while Dolph scowled over in her direction, not that she was much bothered as she focused on something else. Little did she know that she'd probably just painted a rather large target on her back. I made a note to myself to mention that to Seth sometime so he could keep an eye out, I suppose I should have some allegiance to him, no matter how much his new little crush pissed me off.

I spent the next half an hour people watching, as the world came and went about their lives. I rolled my eyes as the Bella's entered the bar, Paige by their side as they laughed and joked about something. I had respect for Paige, I know she wrestled in grass roots back in England, but I couldn't stick this whole Diva aspect. So they thought getting some fake tits and hooking up with the men at the top of the company would get them there? They must have been on to something as it was clearly working, but I respected hard work, blood, sweat and tears – not opening your legs to get to the top. I had no time for them, and I had no idea why Paige did either. They were a waste of Spandex.

They looked around the bar, not once looking over and acknowledging me – though I always preferred it that way. I didn't want to waste my time on hot air. They spotted Rachael working away in the booth next to me and headed over.

I noticed the blonde I'd text earlier enter the hotel, turning to approach the bar and waiting in the doorway for me. I was just about to finish up my drink, bored of the mindless chit chat next to me when I heard a shriek. It drilled deep into my skull and I felt myself growl in response. I listened carefully to the booth next to me when I heard Nikki speak up.

"Do you want to tell me why a certain Dean Ambrose is on your laptop screen right now?" Nikki had obviously opened up the laptop that Rachael had carried in with her, and I couldn't help but listen that little bit harder with the mention of my name.

The silence that came from the Blonde was all I needed to know. She'd been caught red handed searching me on the internet. Sometimes being invisible really did have its perks. This was material I could use to torment her for months to come. I watched Rachael grab the laptop from her, slamming it shut her red face even obvious to me through the frosted glass.

"Research." Rachael bluffed, but her poker face wasn't fooling me and it certainly wasn't fooling her new friends. "He's one of the guys I'm ferrying around next week so thought I'd take a look into a bit of the wrestlers history I'd be working with."

The lady doth protest too much – either way I was looking forward to the impending Community trip that little bit more now.

"Rachael, you know wrestling as well as I do. You don't need to do your research-" Paige chimed in, continuing the girly gossip that would usually annoy the fuck out of me – it was much more fun when you were the reason for a hot blonde squirming.

"You were perving weren't you" Brie gasped, a playful glint in her eyes. The noise of Rachael's head hitting the wooden table echoed and her soft groan was all I needed to hear to confirm what I had already known. She was never going to live this down, and I was going to make sure of it.

I got up from my booth, dropping a note on the table in way of tip for the bartender and grabbing my jacket. The girls at the booth next to me looked up as I sorted myself out, deliberately not looking at them as I let Rachael take stock of the situation. I turned to the table, smiling at them when I saw Rachael's face darken in shade.

"Evening, Ladies" I smiled nodding my head at them in acknowledgement. She looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up and I couldn't have been happier as they watched my every move, jaws on the floor as I walked out of the bar, grabbing the girls arm and leading her up to my room. God, was being Dean Ambrose sure fucking great.


	7. Nightmare

Chapter 7 is brought to you by Set It Off - Nightmare. Please, please, please review :)

A little preview of the good stuff ;)

* * *

Anxiety sucked. No. It did more than just _suck._ Anxiety took a hold of your smallest doubts and maximised them to fifty times their original size. Until your brain could no longer function, until your brain could do nothing but dwell on your paranoia and worries.

One thing I'd learnt about the little voice in my head over the years was that it could be silenced fairly easily by a brown, warming liquid called whisky. Its medicinal properties helped me more than any medicine a doctor had prescribed on my many visits to their clinic.

I sat silently at the foot of my bed, unfastening the metal lid on the miniature whisky bottle that I had taken from the minibar, trying not to wake the sleeping Diva in the bed next to me. It was 3am and I was due to be up and at the arena in less than 7 hours for my first official day at work shadowing Brian.

I could hear the traffic from the road below even though we were at least 10 stories up. It was true what they said, New York never slept. Neither did my mind. My brain was working overtime, running over all the possible ways I could fuck up and embarrass myself. I wasn't sure what exactly had set off the little voice in my head, but I figured it had something to do with the blue eyes that taunted me this evening in the bar, the knowing smirk on his face as he walked away to get his dick wet.

Nikki had told me it was no big deal, that she could see the appeal in him, but that didn't go any way to making me feel better about the situation. He would no doubt think that I was some stalker girl that Seth had inconveniently invited along for the ride.

The liquid felt silky smooth as I swallowed it down quickly, making light work of the drink. I immediately felt the sensation turn the volume of my inner voice down a few decibels. I threw the bottle in the trashcan, hiding it with some paper towels to save Paige the bother of giving me a disapproving look in the morning. Getting into bed I checked the clock one last time, 3.15am. I felt better already and easily slipped off into the land of nod...

" _Oh god Dean" I said breathlessly, my arms flinging above my head, gripping the wooden headboard. His tongue was working expertly, but I had no doubt in my mind to how good he could eat pussy. This guy had a reputation and now he was sunk between my thighs I was experiencing his skills first hand. His unshaved stubble that had been growing for a few days tickled the sensitive skins of my thigh, and his hands were drawing light circles around my entrance. I could feel each callous on his fingers as he went on his way, my mind wondering to the brutal matches he had over the years to make them manifest there._

 _My mind was instantly drawn back to his actions when he entered me, one, two, three digits filling my tight walls, instantly clamping down around him._

" _So tight" He murmured, I felt him place a gentle kiss on my thigh contrasting the violent assault his fingers were making on my body as he pumped in and out of me. God I couldn't wait to get him inside me._

 _Pressure built in my stomach, the familiar feeling growing with each flick of his tongue, and each pump of his fingers. My legs wrapped around his head, pushing his face further into me, no doubt suffocating him in the process but he didn't seem to mind as he continue his assault._

 _He seemed to save the best for last as he nipped at my clit, gently sucking on it as he pushed me over the edge. My body arched off the bed and his name was on my lips as he continued his assault, making sure I rode out the last of the euphoric feeling that he had given me. I let my legs fall down again, panting and pushing the hair out of my face to try and regain some composure._

 _He moved from between my legs, my eyes firmly closed as he came to kiss my lips and let me taste myself on his tongue. I could feel his hard dick rub up against my stomach as he made out with me, taking my left breast in one of his hands and tweaking the nipple hard making me hiss in pain. Pain that quickly turned to pleasure._

" _You taste so sweet" I frowned as Dean leaned in to kiss me, his voice sounded weird. He didn't sound like the Ohio native that I'd come to lust after over the past weeks. My eyes shot open and I recoiled in horror at the man in front of me. It wasn't Dean. I felt the panic rise in me as I clutched the sheet up to my body instantly, covering my naked form from the leering eyes that were roaming over me.._

" _What are you doing here?" I demanded, my breathing ragged, the tell-tale signs of a panic attack were showing and I needed to get away. I need to get away NOW._

" _You can't run from me" He said bring his hand up to my cheek and rubbing it softly._

" _Get away from me" I shouted, but nothing came out, no words were forming and I was trying to last out and get away from him but my body was paralyzed. I tried to form the words again but I was at a loss. He looked down at me, a sickening grin on his face. I'd come to know that grin. That grin meant that the man I loved was no longer there, instead he was replaced by the cold blooded shadow of a man that filled my life with fear._

 _His hand stopped stroking my cheek and he lifted it up. I watched with fear, my eyes locking with his. I knew what was coming. I don't know what I had done to deserve his force, but I knew it was coming and nothing I could do would stop it. He bought his flat palm down on my face and my eyes shot open._

I'd be grateful if you could take a couple of seconds to review :)


	8. My Head is a Prison and Nobody Visits

Hi Guys, a big thank you to everyone that reviewed last time. It makes such a difference to hear your thoughts. Sorry it's been a bit of a long time (understatement, it's been ages) the good news it life is so much less hectic now, and I have my next 4 chapters done and after those the story really takes off and all the ideas I had when I began writing this start to happen, so it's going to get exciting and super easy for me to update. I'm not a great filler writer, so I'm working on it :)

This chapter is bought to you by You Me at Six - My Head is a Prison and Nobody Visits - enjoy. x

* * *

Rachael awoke with a start, sitting up abruptly she put her hand to her heart and could feel the increased heart rate. She was soaked with sweat and it took her a few seconds to remember where she was in the world, let alone what day it was and what she was supposed to be doing.

She looked across and noticed Paige getting changed into her day clothes after her morning shower. The bathroom door must have slammed and awoken her from her nightmare. She turned around when she heard Rachael move and raised an eyebrow.

"You're awake" She said, concern in her voice. "You were pretty restless. Were you having a kinky dream again?" Paige said, her tone laced with the familiar teasing that Rachael had come to know and love over the years. "Don't tell me it was about Ambrose" She rolled her eyes "Cause that would be such a good idea" Her bitter tone wasn't lost on Rachael.

"Something like that" The blonde replied. There was no way Rachael could tell her that her nightmares had come back. She didn't want her to think that he was winning again. As far as Paige was concerned that chapter of Rachael's life was done, and he was long gone from her mind. She'd undoubtedly start watching over the Brit like an old mother hen and Rachael needed her space and freedom. She could handle this by herself. She'd gotten through it without her before and could get through it again.

* * *

Rachael had gotten dressed and ready for the day ahead on autopilot. She felt uneasy. Not only was she worried about the impending day of work ahead, but now she also had the added stress of unpicking what the dream meant. Flashbacks were one thing, she'd gotten used to those over the years and sometimes her memory would lapse back to those darker times, but that didn't scare her all too much. What did scare her was how he was now infiltrating the present. What should have been a pretty darn hot dream about Dean turned into something more sinister.

She'd dressed to kill to try and make herself feel better, borrowing a pair of Paige's ripped jeans that clung to all her curves and made her pert backside look exceptional, with a floaty blouse tucked into them to give a corporate edge. Her heels were on the high side, but she always felt more powerful when she wore a pair or heels and right now she needed to cling on to her power with both hands.

Rachael waved Paige off as she left for the arena, waiting in the hotel lobby for Brian to appear. The wrestlers on today's appearance were meeting there before driving to a few local schools to a Be A Star talk and a signing.

Brian appeared looking a hell of a lot fresher than Rachael felt. His beaten up converse squeaked across the marble floor, his dark shaggy hair bouncing around his shoulders as he breezed up to her with his boyish charm. He greeted her with a friendly hug, immediately putting her anxiety at rest, she could deal with anything today with him by her side and knowing that made her feel a hell of a lot better.

The superstars were late, something that Brian told her was an everyday occurrence, his trick was old school and he made sure he always took half an hour off of the meeting time to make sure they were always ahead of schedule. It gave them both a perfect amount of time to run through her pre-meeting checks, going through the lists of superstars, making sure she had the right phone numbers for their destination should she need them and getting the rental car ready at the front of the hotel for the superstars.

The valet has just pulled the MPV up in front of the hotel entrance when the first superstars appeared. Rachael had been put on luggage duty – one that apparently was a necessity when they were going on to the next town after the show. Why exceptionally fit and healthy adults needed help to put their luggage in the back of a car was beyond her – but she wasn't in a position to question that in the next couple of months. She would be on her best behaviour, but she would soon teach them that even if they were in the WWE, they could carry their own damn luggage.

Rachael's body went tense as she saw the dirty blonde from her dreams stalk across the lobby. It was the first time she'd come face to face with him since the rather embarrassing exchange in the bar last night.

Her face went red as he pulled his sunglasses down to cover his eyes and his cap low as he made his way to the arena, taking in her body unbeknown to her – that was the advantage to sunglasses. He walked past the blonde without so much as a hello, put his ear buds in and went on his way. He had a long day ahead of him and he didn't need a pathetic princess making a fool out of herself this early in the morning.

Rachael frowned, she'd only been here a couple of days and already he was giving her whiplash with his attitude changes. As he disappeared up the road she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and went over to help Brain with The Usos and Naomi's luggage.

"Hey girl" Naomi said smiling at her, "How's life on the road so far" She smiled up at the beauty – she was so glad that people were welcoming her with open arms.

"Good thanks, first day today so go easy on me"

"I will, not so sure about these two idiots though" She laughed signalling to her Husband and Brother in Law who were already fooling around with eachother.

"I've dealt with worse, don't worry" Rachael smirked back at her as she got into the MPV, Jimmy and Jay following suit.

"Who are we waiting on?" Rachael asked coming up behind Brian

"Dolph" Brian replied,

"I sense a tone in your voice, Bri" Rachael laughed

"Guys an idiot" He explained

"Would you say that to his face?" Rachael said cheekily back to him enjoying their easy banter.

"Definitely not, would you?"

"Kinda did last night" Brian gave her a quizzical look that told her he didn't believe her one bit. "He sent over a Sex on the Beach to my table and I told him where to shove it, via the barman granted but I don't think he's my biggest fan anymore, not now I've embarrassed him infront of all his friends"

"I knew there was a reason that Steph hired you" He grinned putting an arm loosely around her shoulder. She laughed.

"What, other than being Paige's friend?" Rachael laughed

"Mmm that too, and you're not hard on the eyes" He said cheekily, no intention behind his jokes. Rachael took the clipboard off of him and hit him in the stomach with it. "But seriously? That shit works? No wonder I'm not having any luck with the ladies"

"No Brian, that shit doesn't work. At all. I'm pretty sure it has a 0% success rate, but he's got the WWE Wrestler thing going for him which might have about a 90% change of working." She mock-calculated on her fingers. She sighed, looking at the hotel lobby clock, "You can wait for the narcissist, I don't think he'll want to see my face this morning" She grinned walking back to the van.

"It's your first day and you've already got an attitude, I'm telling" He joked in a school boy manner, causing Rachael to flick him the bird before getting back into the van and joining in the Uso's conversation, laughing at Jay who was cramped up in the back seat.

"Dolph, nice of you to join us" Brian said as he appeared from the elevator.

"Fuck off Brian, some of us have a life"

"Mmm, if you say so" He muttered to himself as he followed Dolph out to the van putting his luggage in the trunk, shutting it and heading up front to the drivers seat.

"Look who it isn't, still here playing dress up?" Dolph shot at Rachael as he got in the back seat next to Naomi and Jimmy. Rachael rolled her eyes at Naomi in the mirror and didn't bother replying to the peroxide blonde. Just because she didn't fall for his charms didn't mean she was going to take his shit. She'd been up against scarier men than him, he was child's play.

"Let's get this show in the road" Brian said trying to break the already building tension as he got in the car. He shook his head at the moody wrestler and signalled out into the New York traffic, on the way to the suburbs to their first school of the day.

* * *

Please review :)


	9. Favourite Record

This chapter is brought to you by Fall out Boy - Favourite Record

* * *

As Smackdown came to a close Rachael was glad her first day was over. She loved meeting all the kids and watching their eyes widen as their hero's stood in front of them, hell she even had to hand it to Dolph that he was good at his job – most of those kids wouldn't even know what an asshole he was.

She followed Paige out to her rental that she had got earlier in the day ready to head to Washington DC. It was just over a three hour drive and she was excited that she would get some one on one time with her best friend to catch up on life – neither of them had really had time to stop since she'd joined them on the road.

Rachael breathed out a sigh of relief as she sat back in the rental. Paige wasn't letting her drive yet, she knew what Rachael was like driving at home, let alone on the "wrong" side of the road – Brian could deal with that challenge.

"I don't know how you do it" Rachael said to Paige, who was mid sorting out the music for the ride. "You've wrestled tonight and you're already on to the next city. It was never like this back in the day"

"This is it baby, unfortunately the Land of the Free and Home of the Brave is a hell of a lot bigger than the UK and it takes ages to get anywhere" she smiled before selecting a playlist that Rachael was all too familiar with.

"I'm so looking forward to road trips with you though, it'll be just like old times" She grinned thinking back to when they would drive a beaten up old car from city to city back in England.

The sounds of My Chemical Romance flew through the car and she was taken back to the days of being 15 with Paige by her side as they snuck in backstage at countless rock-pop gigs, with skirts too short, hair too big and way too much make up on, not really sure if they would be able to handle their ultimate groupie goal were it ever to happen.

"Remember that time you tried to get off with that singer of that shitty, local band?" Paige asked her friend. She had had a drink too many one night and decided that it would be a totally good idea to get up on stage with the band in the small hometown venue and dance. Of course that was the night the universe taught her the lesson that not everybody fell for her charms.

"Ugh don't remind me, I have no idea what I saw in him!" Rachael said groaning at the memory. "I'm so glad my alcohol intake dulled the memory somewhat. Shame my friends won't do the same"

"That's what I'm here for chica, what would you do without me"

"Live a carefree, ignorant life?" Rachael suggested

Paige turned on the engine and started to set up the sat nav when the back doors of the car opened and Seth scooted across the seats.

"Hey ladies" He said as he buckled up, sorting out his travel bag.

"Fancy seeing you here" Paige grinned looking at him in the mirror. Paige was so transparent at times. It was completely obvious that she had invited Seth to ride with them. She could only imagine that it was to give him and Rachael some extra time to get to know eachother without everyone around. She shook her head giving her friend a look, to which Paige just goofily grinned back at her. When her friend had an idea in her head, there was no way of making her stop, and unfortunately Seth and Rachael was her next big idea.

She turned around frowning when she felt the car dip as someone else got in. Her eyes locked with Dean's bright blue ones and she felt Paige sigh next to her.

"Roman left without us so he could get to the hotel and Skype Galina – he caught a lift with Bo" Seth explained.

"Sorry guys, hate to spoil the party" Dean said, his tone mocking and eyes still locked with hers. Rachael turned back around, feeling self-conscious. This was going to be a long car ride – she could already feel her body reacting to his presence no matter how much she was willing it to stop.

Luckily for Rachael, Dean had immediately stuck his earbuds in, pulled his cap low and got comfy with his travel pillow. It was only a matter of minutes before his breathing hollowed out and he fell asleep.

* * *

"You can stop with that anti-social behaviour right now" Paige warned her friend as she scrolled through a webpage, not getting involved in conversation. "Passenger seat must entertain the driver at all times." Paige informed.

"Maybe I can swap with Seth then" Rachael teased absentmindedly as she scrolled further.

"What're you looking at?" Seth asked looking over her shoulder.

"So, don't judge…" Rachael started turning in her seat to talk to Seth "…I did Politics at Uni and I'm a bit of a politics geek" She said

"Brains and beauty – you kept her quiet Paige" Seth flirted, Rachael was glad for the dark car so it could hide her blushes.

"Shut it you" Rachael hit his shoulder playfully.

"I'm just geeking out at the White House and stuff" She said reading an article "Did you know the White House has 32 bathrooms?" She said choosing a fact from the many on her screen "Who needs that many bathrooms"

"Well, when you spout that much shit, it's gotta go somewhere" Paige laughed.

"Don't you dare talk ill of our President" Seth said in shock

"What you've got to realise Seth, is that in the UK everyone hates the government. We don't have a cool president like you guys, all of ours are old men that have no idea about the world" Rachael said sighing. "We need Obama" She grinned.

"Pervert" Paige laughed

"You have to make everything sexual don't you" The blonde shot back "Maybe he's just a cool guy who could teach our politicians a thing or two"

"Or maybe you want the President's di-"

"PAIGE!" Rachael shrieked at her friends suggestion

"Hey, I've been hanging around for you for far too long" The brunette defended her actions. She heard Dean groan a little and watched as he cricked his neck trying to get comfy. His eyes opened and once again they locked, her stomach flipping in reaction. She cursed herself.

"Shame that you have to book on tours like weeks in advance" she said glum, shutting her phone off and placing it on the dashboard.

"I'm not travelling with you guys again, it's 10pm and you're shrieking your head off. What're you getting so excitied about?" Dean said groggily, putting his earbuds away and sitting up.

"Rachael want's Obama's dick" Paige said plainly at Dean making Seth snort.

"Wow guys, mature" She tried to stay serious but couldn't help but laugh.

"So you don't want Dolph's?" Dean's statement caught her off guard. Trust him to embarrass her like that infront of her friends. Once more she felt her cheeks flush, but this time it was with anxiety. She felt everyone's attention on her.

"Brian mentioned something about him to me" Paige said, her voice deadly serious now. The atmosphere in the car had taken a nose-dive. "You should watch him, he's a scumbag"

"Paige, he's just a jerk with an over-inflated sense of ego, I can handle him"

"You know if you want me to have a chat with him I can" Seth said matching Paige's seriousness

"I don't think it would look that good sending in the cavalry to give him a talking to when all he's done is buy me a drink"

"I saw him at the club" Seth said

"Everyone saw you two at the club" Dean chipped in "Can you really blame him if you're giving him mixed messages" He watched her squirm and relished in the delight. For some reason he loved bringing her down a peg or two. He was a jerk, but at least he knew he was a jerk, right?

"Helpful Ambrose, real fuckin' helpful" Paige shot back at him.

"Guys lets just leave it. He'll get over it sooner or later and someone else will grab his attention and he'll forget I even existed." She shrugged. "Besides, I've been around long enough to know he's harmless compared to some." Rachael said, turning back in her seat, trying desperately to put an end to the conversation.

Seth punched his friend in the leg silently, giving him the death glare. Dean's brow ruffled and he rolled his eyes at his friend's reaction. All he was doing was stating the truth, and if she couldn't handle that then that was her fuckin' problem.


	10. A Daydream Away

This chapter is brought to you by All Time Low - A Daydream Away. Please review :)

* * *

Wednesday was always a quiet day for the wrestlers, they usually had a day off to themselves, to explore the town they were in, chill out, work out or whatever their heart desired.

This Wednesday however, Rachael was with Brian taking the Miz and Natalya to a school for their reading challenge. Rachael was excited. Natalya was her ultimate hero and she couldn't wait to spend some time with her.

She was buzzing and was walking around the hotel room on cloud nine. She'd decided to get her own hotel room for this leg of the journey so Paige could get a proper lie in. It was nice to have her own space as she put on some punk-pop from her youth and danced around the room as she got dressed.

The rest of the journey last night had been uneventful with the foursome only sharing the odd passing comment as they drove to DC. Dean had seen to sticking the boot in to the end of the conversation when he had bought up Rachael dancing with Dolph.

Maybe he had a point, but her inner feminist wasn't letting him pin the blame for this on her. So what if she danced with a guy in the bar? He should take the fucking hint when it was blatantly laid out for him to take.

She straightened her hair, put on a light sprinkling of make-up and pulled on a pair of light high waisted jeans, tying a blouse up around her midriff to expose a bit of skin, tan wedges on her feet to give her some height. She grabbed her keycard and all but skipped downstairs to meet Brian.

"Hey sugar," Brian said handing her the clipboard with today's itinerary on she looked over the board glad to see Natalya's name still on the list – she knew sometimes they had a habit of swapping with eachother.

"A little birdie tells me you are a Natalya groupie" Brian whispered to her as they waited in the lobby for their two superstars.

"I'll kill Paige" She sighed.

"Darlin', it's not Paige – you know gossip flys round backstage right? We all thought your starstruck encounter was super cute" He mocked as Rachael's eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm not sure if I like you very much anymore, Brian" She tried to act serious.

"I'm sure I'll live – but you might not. Here she comes" He said noticing Natalya appear in the lobby. "Keep calm, keep calm" He whispered behind her as she went up to Nattie.

"Here's my biggest fan!" Natalya joked as she reported to Rachael for duty.

"Busted" the English blonde joke backed to her

"Don't worry, I kinda find it adorable" She smiled down at her, "Now where are we off to today?" She asked, Rachael breathed a sigh of relief – she wasn't going to treat her like the weird fan girl that Paige had portrayed but instead like the professional she was striving to be.

"So we're doing a reading challenge launch at a local school," Rachael explained "It shouldn't take too long, maybe a few hours and then you'll have the rest of the day to chill out" She smiled noticing Brian had got Mike and was walking him to the car.

"Now," Brian had started as the car hurtled down the freeway to the suburbs. "One thing you have to know about me and Mike is that we love karaoke"

"Oh God" Natalya rolled her eyes and sunk further into her seat, she obviously knew what was coming.

"And a pre-requisite of travelling with two gentleman such as ourselves, is that you are obliged to partake in the karaoke fun" Mike joined in, tapping Brian on the shoulder, giving him the que to turn on the CD player in the car.

"And in honour of our British companion in the car today" Brian said as he pressed the on button for the player, "We have a Queen special" The familiar tune of Bohemian Rhapsody blared out of the speakers instantly and Brian and Mike instantly took on the persona of the band.

The first verse ended and Natalya and Rachael exchanged looks, before Rachael sang at the tops of her lungs " _Mumma, just killed a man"_ The boys burst out laughing as Natalya joined in. Clapping along with the girls. Each taking a turn to over-dramatically sing to the famous song.

As the song came to an end Brian pulled up at the school, parking in a spare bay.

"See, Karaoke makes the drive fly by" Brian said, "That's a tip you can keep" He winked at her.

"Wow, thanks. Maybe I'll try it the first time I take Dolph on my own" She joked

"Mmm on second thoughts, maybe choose your audience wisely." Rachael jumped out the car and instantly noticed the faces of hundreds of kids pressed up against classroom windows. They looked on expectantly as they watched Brian and her exit the car. As soon as Mike and Nattie stepped out the shrill sound of cheering was audible even through the closed windows and thick brick of the school. Rachael knew right then and there that she was going to love this job. Seeing this each day was enough to keep her on cloud nine.

Rachael was regretting her choice of wedges as she made her way back to her hotel room. She'd dropped Nattie and Mike back and had a quick de-brief of the day. Brian explained that next week their schedule would double, so she would be doing her first trips without him, and it was probably likely she'd be doing a couple of over-night stays in the near future. She was a natural, and he had no doubt that she could do this job with her hands tied behind her back.

As she approached her hotel room she slipped her wedges off and routed around for the keycard in her bag. Slipping the plastic into the metal reader and waiting for the satisfying click of the door to open.

She hand't expected to see the tall figure of a certain wrestler in her room as she entered. Her first instinct to scream and fling her arms up in the air, her wedges leaving her hands and spiralling around the room, the contents of her handbag going with her.

"Shit, it's just me Rachie" Seth tried to calm her down as she double over, trying to catch her breath.

"Seth, why would you do that to a girl, Jesus" She said putting her hand on her heart. Seth was immediately by her side, stifling a laugh and trying to calm her down. "How did you even get in here?" She asked "Does America not have privacy rights?" frowning she looked back up at him.

"No, it does. But being a WWE superstar kinda makes anywhere accessible, especially if the young girl on reception has a clear soft spot for you. No one can resist this smile" He said pointing to his own cheesy smile. She hit him in the chest, collecting her bag and it's content and resting it on the sideboard. She sat down on the bed, laying back and closing her eyes momentarily to recover from the shock.

"What're you even doing here?" She opened one eye to look up at him, he was now stood over her on the bed behind her head, looking down at het.

"Well, I took your geeky love of Politics and kinda booked us on to an afternoon tour of the White House." He said scratching the back of his neck, his impromptu day date had seemed a great idea when he had asked the concierge to arrange it, but now he wasn't so sure. He had just scared the poor girl half to death.

Before he had another second to think about it Rachael was up on her feet, jumping on the bed with excitement.

"Yes!" She grinned flinging her arms round him. "Yes, yes, yes thank you so much" She grinned kissing him on the cheek. He chuckled at her and lifted her off the bed, setting her down next to him.

"You might wanna get ready though as we're already running late." Seth didn't need to tell her twice, she was up and at her suitcase pulling out a pair of comfy, beaten up Vans and slipping them on her feet. She ran a hair brush through her long blonde locks and gave herself a once over in the mirror.

"Ready!" She shouted, grabbing his arm and pulling him from the room. As she shut the door behind them she turned to him. "Never, ever, creep in my room like that again Mr Rollins, you're lucky I didn't Brogue Kick you into next week" She joked as they made their way to the elevator.

"You, Brogue Kick me? Sweetheart, I think a fly could do me more damage."

"You do, do you?" She said one eyebrow raised, unimpressed with his assumption. "You wait til you get me in a ring, I will give you more of a seeing to than any guy you've ever faced." She noticed how freely she was talking about wrestling with him, Seth smiled down at her.

"I look forward to it, Beautiful" The pet name made her blush as the atmosphere in the elevator changed. The floors seemed to take longer to pass and they looked at eachother from either side of the small box. The door pinged open and they hadn't noticed Dolph enter until he opened his mouth.

"Awh, look who it is. My favourite British Beauty" It was funny how the same word on his lips made her skin crawl. The doors closed and Seth's eyes had now turned to staring at the back at Dolph's head, and if looks could kill Dolph would be dead and buried.

The doors opened at the ground floor and the couple quickly exited the hotel into the bright, winter sunshine a car waiting to take them to their destination. She grinned at Seth as he opened the door for her, ever the gentleman.

"Lets go see this house and your future husband then shall we?" He asked as the car pulled away and into the traffic making Rachael laugh.

"How did you even get us booked on a tour? You have to request it weeks before don't you?" She asked remembering reading it on the website last night.

"Another perk of being a Wrestler my dear" He said knowingly to her, giving her a little wink before turning to watch the world whizz by.


	11. Lately

This chapter is brought to you by Shapes & Colours - Lately. Please review :)

* * *

"So, let me get this right" Seth asked as he finished off his main course, swigging on a beer he had ordered to toast to Rachael's success. "You and Paige decided to go on a ride in a drunken state, and instead of pulling the release cord she pulled your bikini top cord instead?" They had been sharing embarrassing stories ever since their food arrived and this one was possibly the best yet.

"Yeah," She nodded remembering the night like it was yesterday. They had spent the whole ride switching between trying to get the top back on before they touched ground, and laughing so hard at the fact she was topless, hundreds of feet up in the air. "Worst thing was, we got the top back on, but had forgotten that there was an in-ride camera that took your photo halfway round. I think the whole park got an eyeful of the puppies that night" She said taking a sip of her wine trying to hide her embarrassment.

"That is hilarious" Seth said, laughing along with her.

Conversation had flowed freely all day, much to his surprise. He thought back to his dinner with her last week and how she had all but frozen when he mentioned her home life and her past. She was starting to warm to him, and more importantly trust him with her past and that, although little, meant so much to him.

Rachael had been so excited at the littlest thing on their tour around the White House. Usually stuff like that bored him rigid, but his entertainment had been looking at the wonder in her eyes as they moved from room to room, watching her read all the information boards and taking in each fact her eyes wondered over. She had been like a kid in a candy store and once again, he was happy that he had been the reason behind her smile.

* * *

They finished up dessert, had the last of their drinks and set about the short walk back to the hotel. The air was chilly now as the winters night rolled in around the buildings. Rachael shivered slightly beside him, pulling the knot in her blouse undone and letting the fabric fall around her waist to give her extra warmth.

"Here" he said pulling off his hoody and wrapping it around her shoulders, it drowned her but instantly warmed her up – she wasn't sure if it was the actual material that helped make her cosy or the scent of Seth that now encompassed her senses. Either way she was thankful that he was such a gentleman.

"Chivalry's not dead" She said, as they walked up the street taking in the shops that were starting to close around them.

"I wouldn't go that far," He spoke up, "that's my favourite hoody and I want it back" he joked making Rachael smile widely again.

"Hmmm, I think it looks better on me, don't you?" She said twirling around. He couldn't help but run his eyes up and down her body as she walked up in front of him, spinning as she walked forward. He cursed himself for doing it, he knew she needed time, Paige had even told him as much when they arranged yesterday's car share.

"Well theres no doubt about that, but I'm having it back" He said again firmly.

"You'll have to take it off me if you want it back" The words played on Seth's mind for a split second. Was she flirting with him? Images of peeling her out of her jeans flew through his mind at neck-break speed and before he realised what she was doing she was sprinting up the street to the hotel, holding on to his hoodie for dear life.

Seth started up behind her, his muscular form and longer legs meaning he caught up with her just as she reached the lobby of the hotel. He grabbed her by the waist flinging her around with ease and making her dizzy.

"SETH!" She squeeled at him kicking her feet back and forward, his muscular arms wrapped tightly around her not letting her get away.

"Say I can have it back!" He said stopping for a minute. She didn't answer, instead had a childish, spoilt look on her face. He span her around some more. "Say it!" He demanded. She giggled and gave into him.

"You can have it back."

"And say it looks better on me than it does on you" He continued as she tried to wriggle free but to no avail.

"I don't believe in lying Seth, honesty is the best policy" She recited. Once again he spun around on the spot making her feel more nauseous by the second.

"Ok, Ok, It looks so much better on you than on me" She rolled her eyes "Now put be down before that lovely dinner you just bought me ends up over the lobby floor" She pleaded. He listened to her reasoning and put her on the floor.

"There," He said, taking the hoody off of her "I think you've learnt your lesson don't you?"

"The only lesson I've learnt, Seth, is that you are a sore loser" She teased him, stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for their floor.

"Thank you for such a great day, you really didn't have to go to that trouble." Rachael thanked him as they walked along the hotel corridor, stopping outside her room.

"Your smile was more than worth it." He said, looking down at her. She was busy looking for her key card that when she looked up she fell straight into the spell his eyes had on her. His brown eyes searching her soul. She gulped. She had a flashback to the arena a few days ago and knew where this was going. She moved back slightly and felt her back hit the cold wood of the door, he took that as his cue to lean in, his eyes about to close. Acting quickly she jumped up, hugging him close.

Seth's eyes shot back open and he sighed all too audibly. His arms reluctantly coming up to hug her. He was trying to go to fast. Flirting obviously came naturally to her and he probably had read the signs wrong.

"Thanks Seth, have a nice night" She grinned, quickly pulling away from the hug and opening her hotel room door. Before he even had a chance to respond she had shut the door in his face.

Seth scuffed his converse along the carpet, "Idiot" He said to himself as he went back to the hotel room he shared with his Brothers.

Rachael flung herself on the bed, hiding her head in the plush covers. How had she led herself down that garden path? She hadn't meant to have given him mixed messages but obviously along the way he had confused her flirting as meaning something more.

Seth was great, he was handsome and downright gorgeous. But she wasn't ready. She didn't want a relationship, and something told her that was the thing that Seth wanted more than most. He didn't seem like the love 'em and leave 'em kinda guy. But she wasn't ready for anything more than that. She would have to be more careful about the messages she gave to him. She needed to nip his feelings in the bud before it got any more serious. Seth was a great friend, but she couldn't give him anymore. Not now, and not for the foreseeable future.

What made it worse, was the one guy that she imagined could give her what she wanted _right now_. That guy was his Brother, one of two guys that Seth trusted with his life. How had she only been on the road for such a short space of time and screwed her head up already. "You stupid, stupid girl" Rachael said spoke into the fabric, letting out an exasperated sigh in the process.


	12. Good Girls, Bad Guys

I've been a busy bee today! Another chapter for your good selves brought to you by Falling in Reverse - Good Girls, Bad Guys.

* * *

A week had passed since Rachael and Seth's adventure to the White House. She had tried to stop doing anything that could be misjudged as flirting in that week but wasn't having much luck – it was in her bones to act that way and to her it was harmless, but she knew to someone like Seth it could be the thing that gave him hope.

She was now on the third Community by herself and today was the day she had been dreading since she first got her schedule a few weeks back. The Shield.

The blonde would have to spend an hour drive in a confined space with both Seth and Dean, drive them back to the arena and then sort out their Be A Star appearance before the show. Tonight was the Smackdown taping so they would be heading onto the next city straight after for their end of week house shows in Pennsylvania after a four hour drive. She had put Paige under strict instruction that she wasn't to spring any Seth sized surprises on her in future, to which the brunette had told her Seth was now a regular in their carpool crew.

She was up and dressed in record time, wanting to get this day over and done with. She wasn't sure her body let alone her brain could cope with being that close to Ambrose all day. He had all but avoided her too in the last week, the only times she had seen him was when he was bringing one of his many conquests back from a night out when she too was coming back from a late night drink with the Bella's. He had had his face deep in cleavage and his hands in places she wasn't quite sure she needed to see.

Her outfit of choice was a grey pencil skirt with black panelling down the side, black mary janes and a silk grey blouse that she had tucked in. Corporate Chic was the look she was going for, that and in the back of her mind she hoped Dean Ambrose would be unable to resist how the fabric clung to her curves with every step she took.

The Shield were already waiting for her when she walked into the Lobby, she had a feeling Seth was behind that but smiled brightly at them none the less. They were each wearing jeans and some form of The Shield tshirt, the fabric clinging to their muscles, rippling as they moved to get their luggage.

"If it isn't my favourite Trio" She said "Let me get the car brought round" Rachael went up to the receptionist and made her requests before going back to the guys. The car being pulled up in a matter of minutes. She signalled for them to follow and set up the sat nav whilst they sorted themselves out.

"Brace yourselves" Rachael joked, as Seth scooted in to the passenger side next to her "This is only my forth time of driving on this side of the road. Not that I want to scare you" She joked, pulling out into the traffic.

* * *

Her day with the trio went quickly and she was surprised how well she had bonded with Roman. She hadn't really gotten the chance to speak to him much since she had arrived as he was always either skyping Galina or training. She had instantly figured that we was the driving force for keeping Seth and Dean on track, he calmed them down and put them back into line when they stepped over it. He was definitely the older-brother figure of the group and with him around she felt oddly safe and calm driving to their destination.

Now her shift was almost over and she was knackered – she wasn't sure if it was because the actual work or just being so on edge around the trio, but she assumed it was a mixture of both.

Rachael brought her group of fans into the small room at the back of the arena and instantly their starstruck faces made her smile. She loved being a part of helping kids meet their idols, no matter how small the part she played was. She thought back to the days when she used to watch wrestling with her brother and how she would've loved to have met her superstars. She really had struck gold with this job – especially when she thought back to where she was only a month ago, stuck at a desk pushing paper in the background.

She had to admit that for three, grown ass intimidating guys the Shield were great with the fans. She always knew Roman would be good, he had a young daughter and didn't mind acting like a tool to make kids smile. The way Seth and Dean were so carefree with the kids was the thing that shocked her. She hitched up onto a table, swinging he legs back and forth as she watched the scene in front of her.

Seth was such a cutie and as he locked eyes with her every now and then she couldn't help but smile back at him – he had a contagious personality and she'd loved getting to know him over the past month. But the feelings of guilt flew through her. She knew he had some sort of feelings for her, maybe she didn't know just how deep they ran, but she still knew they were there.

She was glad she was back with the main roster after her Community visit with the Shield. Being in a car with both Seth and Dean was intense and she finally felt that she could breathe again. The problem was, when Dean was around her mind was clouded and she couldn't focus on anything other than the himself and the many, seedy disgusting things she wanted to do to him – or more to the point she wanted him to do to her.

His scent and his accidental touch sent her in a spin, she couldn't concentrate on anything other than him and it was starting to become a problem. Even his off-the-cuff, cold personality did nothing to stem the fever that was growing inside of her at a rate of knots. She needed him. She needed to feel his sweaty, slick skin on hers, feel his whisky laced breath on her neck and his calloused fingers running up her thighs.

On reflex she squeezed her thighs together under her skirt, shaking her head to try and rid her of her illicit thoughts at such an inappropriate time. She looked at the clock. She had to leave, she felt the pool suddenly in her underwear, felt the feeling burn in her stomach. She needed to find release and she needed it fast. Half an hour was all she had to wait before she would be able to find somewhere quiet. Half an hour.

The minutes ticked by slowly and she could do nothing but take in his stoic form. His broad back, his thick arms and his pert backside. His messy hair was wild and every time he leant down to take a photo with a fan his jeans were stretched to breaking point to cope with the expanse of muscle. She bit her lip, unaware that he had now turned his attention to her. Their time had come to an end and he was waiting for her to round up the fans – they had training to do and they were going to run behind schedule fast.

Once she realised his eyes were on her she cowered, standing up and smoothing herself down.

"Let me show you guys to your seats" She grinned trying to keep her exposure around the expectant faces all looking to her, leading the group out of the room and to the seating area through backstage.

* * *

She breathed a sigh of relief and rested up against the cool concrete when the last of the fans had been passed over to security. She let the temperature of her body drop and closed her eyes to try and compose herself. Why was she letting him affect her like this? He was just an idiot, arrogant guy with an ego too big.

She walked back to her office, locking the door behind her. She had silently celebrated that Brian had decided to head on to Pennsylvania early to get set up. She knew what she was about to do was ten levels of wrong, but she had no choice. She needed her release and there was no way she was waiting with the possibility of sitting in a car for four hours with Dean ahead of her.

She fired up her laptop, loading up YouTube and putting on the Jon Moxley video that she had watched the other day from the comfort of her hotel. Maximising the screen she turned up the volume and perched on the edge of the opposite desk, watching as he went about his promo.

She slowly lifted up her skirt, pulling her lace panties to one side. She wasn't in the least bit surprised to feel her fingers glide easily down her slit, sending waves of pleasure over her body as they went on their way. She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she focused on the sick and twisted voice coming from her computer. She watched as he grabbed the female interviews neck, pulling her hair. Her fingers flicked faster over her hair as her other hand gripped the desk as the pressure quickly built. She was an expert in finding her release and as she entered one finger into her entrance, swirling it around and pulling it back out rubbing the liquid that came with it over her clit and continuing her assault of her own body.

Her breathing became jagged as her eyes closed once more, building up the tension in her stomach, her knuckles white, gripping harder as she felt the familiar wave of pleasure crash over her body.

She instantly felt better, her cheeks flushed, her hand aching but her body tingling in the way she had come to love over the years. She watched the remaining minutes of the video before remembering to exit the browser – she wasn't going to get caught out again.

Pulling her skirt down she tried to make herself look as composed as possible whilst she grabbed her things together ready to go on to the next town. She swigged the final remnants of her bottle of water before turning off the light and opening the door. She stopped in her tracks by what she found in the corridor.

"Any reason you're warming up outside my office?" Rachael asked, leaning up against the doorframe as she watched Dean working out on the floor, doing fingertip push ups. She knew she looked flushed as hell, she should have waited it out a bit more before she chose to leave the office. Not only that, a man of his experience would probably know those tell tale signs anywhere, but her post-orgasm wave of bliss was making her brazen.

"Don't flatter yourself darlin'" He shot back, he continued with his stretches, moving into his cobra yoga stretch, She had to stop from ogling him as he all but fucked the floor in front of him. If she were a cynic she'd think he was doing it deliberately to get some sort of a reaction. In fact, she'd only known him a few short weeks and she'd guarantee that was the reason he was doing it. "If you knew anything from your extensive research of me, you'll know I like to workout down some backend corridor. Not my fault you're not important enough to have an office with the big boys" Rachael felt sucker punched. That was the first time he'd used her google searching against her, and she knew it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Touché, Ambrose, Touché" She grabbed her bag letting him win this round and shut the office door behind her. She set off for the Diva's locker room knowing Paige would be done by now, walking past him close enough that he would have no choice but to take her body in. She couldn't see, but she didn't have to be a genius to know that his eyes were trailed on her the whole way, watching her swing her hips for all they were worth before she disappeared round the corner.

"Love to watch 'em walk away" Dean muttered to himself from where he had stopped mid cobra, returning to his stretching, this time thrusting into the floor that little bit more violently. He needed to work that woman out of his system before he broke his resolve. Dean heard two pairs of boots walk up behind him.

"It's official, you are mad" Roman said having heard him talking to himself, "We can get medication for that" He continued as Dean got up from the floor, brushing his hands together.

"I might need it yet" He said, referring to the seedy thoughts he was having more recently for Seth's fancy piece. "Whatcha waiting for, let's go fight" He said leading the way to the back of the arena for their entrance.

* * *

Please review guys :)


	13. Stay Away

Things are starting to heat up!

This chapter is brought to you by Falling in Reverse - Stay Away

* * *

Rachael whirled her whisky round in the crystal tumbler. It was 2am at the bar and she had heard the calling of her whisky from her bed as she tossed and turned. Pulling on her ripped black skinny jeans and a vest top she put her hair up in a messy bun and made her way downstairs.

She couldn't stop thinking about Dean. The past two days had been hell. She felt awful for getting so frustrated at work and breaking her resolve. She didn't know what he was doing to her, but she knew she needed to stop while she was ahead.

She was pleased to find that the bar was deserted when she got there, hitching up onto the bar stool and calling over the barman she ordered her usual poison and breathed heavily in relief as the liquid burnt on its way down. If she had her way she'd take the barman back to her hotel room and fuck her frustrations away. She shook her head, she was turning into Dean himself.

"Busy night?" Rachael asked making conversation, the bar man, a scruffy blonde haired young guy with tattoos snaking out the cuffs of his shirt, looked around and rose an eyebrow at her. "Small talk was never my strong point" She grinned up at him, downing the rest of the brown liquid. She handed the empty glass back without instruction and he took her silent que, topping up the glass again. She rolled her eyes over the empty room and stopped dead in her tracks as she locked eyes with the familiar pair she'd found herself thinking about far too often.

She wasn't sure when he had arrived, but something about his stealth entrance sent shivers down her spine.

"Make that two" She smirked, grabbing the second tumbler and making her approach.

She watched his eyes rake over her body and felt the familiar feeling pool in her underwear. There was something about him that she couldn't shake. She knew back in London that he would be every bit as filthy as she had thought about. Her morning showers had got a lot more interesting thinking about all the things they could get up to. The trouble was he was so god damn hard to read. One minute he was eating her up like she was his last meal, and the next he seemed like he wouldn't look twice at her. The whisky was slowly infiltrating her system and she felt her inquisitive side want to get to the bottom of his hot and cold behaviour.

"Alright, Princess?" The blonde hunk of a man's drawl made her squirm in her panties.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked, it was a Sunday and he would have a busy day ahead of him tomorrow in the run up to the TLC PPV in a few week's time.

"You saying I need my beauty sleep?' He raised an eyebrow. Rachael passed the tumbler across to him and he took it from her hands, their fingers brushing. She felt electricity jolt through her and looked at him square in the eye for a split second before his gaze made her cower away.

"It wouldn't hurt, I don't think you have enough girls dropping their panties at you everywhere you go" She said dryly her words dripping in sarcasm.

"That sounds like jealousy to me sweetheart" He said downing the liquid like she had done earlier. "Or are you speaking from experience?" She stopped mid sip as their eyes connected again. She didn't understand why she couldn't keep eye contact with him. It was like he could read her thoughts and right now, they were of her dropping her panties for the man himself, and his head being buried deep between her thighs, the bristle of his stubble brushing along the sensitive skin of her thighs and his tongue tasting the juices he was responsible for.

"It'll take a lot more than your boyish charms to get in my pants, Handsome" She said, hoping it sounded more determined to him than it did to her. His palm instantly covered her hand from where it was resting on her tumbler. He leaned in dangerously close and his tongue darted out of his mouth for a split second. She could smell the whisky on his breath and by the strength of it she would hazard a guess that he had been drinking before he found his way into her presence.

"Keep telling yourself that and you might believe it eventually" He said in a low voice, each word pulsating through her body making her yearn for his touch. Just like that he was gone, taking her empty glass with him.

She watched him lean against the bar, facing her, staring at her with _those_ eyes still no emotion on his face.

He commanded the room wherever he went, it didn't matter if it was a crowded bar, or if they were the only ones, her body was drawn to him and tonight was no exception. He dominated in everything he did. Even now, when he took a note out of his wallet and threw it down on the bar, he looked controlled and predatory. She watched the way his muscles rippled with every move he took, his black vest clinging to his chiselled torso.

"Penny for your thoughts?" His voice made her snap out of her thoughts.

"Sweetheart, you don't wanna know" She bought her glass up to his and clinked the glasses together.

"Try me" He shot back meeting her suggestive tones. He had cornered her with his words now. Where was she going to go from here?

* * *

Dean had spied her figure hunched over the bar when he bought his 'friend' for the night through the lobby. The blonde falling over her stripper heels brought him back to reality as he lunged out to grab her before she hit the floor. He frowned at her, but she was too far gone to even realise that he was pissed at her inebriation. Sloppy girls pissed him off, but as he liked to joke back in the day; any hole's a goal. She giggled loudly at herself and he tried to drag her quickly back to the hotel room. He didn't need some lingering fan to get a snapshot of him bringing back a hooker look-a-like to his room. That wouldn't go down with the PG show rating. Luckily, she seemed to get the sense of urgency and hurried along behind him.

Fucking Roxanne, or Riley, or whatever her goddamn name was, was fast and sloppy. He had pulled her up from her knees after five minutes of the world's most mundane blow job. Half way through the sex his mind had wandered to the blonde that was currently alone and propping up the bar, probably trying to chat up the young bar man to pass the time if she was as drunk as she usually got.

He had found his mind wandering to her pert backside and couldn't help but think what her pale skin would look like after he gave her a good spanking for her drinking habits. As the peroxide blonde rolled off of him he grabbed the nearest fabric item and wiped himself off, it was only when she picked up the material and put it on that he had realised it was her top. She didn't seem to mind though, and seemed to know, even in her state, what the deal was. Heels in hand she left his room, not before passing him a napkin with a scribbled number on.

He laid there for a few minutes looking at the number, giving the girl enough time to vacate the hotel and get a cab so there would be no awkward exchanges. Throwing the scrap of paper in the bin he pulled his jeans up and buckled his belt, heading back down to the bar to see if the blonde that was invading his thoughts was still propping up the bar.

The slight feeling of joy that Rachael was still at the bar wasn't lost on Dean. It wasn't something he wanted to entertain and he was happy to push the thought to the back of his mind. She was too busy staring at the barman to notice his arrival. He was happy to play the voyeur and sloped into a plush booth that gave him enough of a view of her. Her eyes rolled over the barman's body and he wasn't too sure as to if she was was fucking him with her eyes or not.

She was gorgeous. There was no denying it. And as much as Seth would try to, Dean knew he was just trying to hide his deeper feelings. There was something about the fragile, broken blonde that made him want to lose control. He didn't quite understand why he hadn't just fucked her by now, she was just as bad as Seth at hiding her feelings – she wanted it, it wouldn't be long until she was _begging_ for it. And god would he make her beg.

There was something different about her though. She had issues, something that he could relate to. She was slightly broken, and he didn't know why, she had kept her cards extremely close to her chest. He felt like she was a kindred spirit. He didn't let many people into his friendship circle – in fact Seth and Roman were the only two he'd really let in – but she was the kind of broken that he liked. Maybe that was the reason behind his hesitation. Did she really need him fucking up her mind further? He would screw her and be done, was that really what she deserved when she was just getting her life in order?

Before Dean had time to figure out where his conscience had come from, her blue eyes looked around the bar, he wasn't sure what she was looking for but she seemed pleased with what she had found. She was instantly on her feet and walking over. Her pale skin poking out through the rips of her jeans, the fabric stretching over her wide hips. His eyes were drawn to her tits. _God her tits._ He couldn't tell for the dim light but he was sure she wasn't wearing a bra. The thought of her tits being only one layer away from him filled his mind.

* * *

Conversation flowed between the two easily, and neither could deny the electricity that was hanging in the air as they hit out innuendo after innuendo. It was the first time they had had an actual conversation that lasted more than a few annoyed syllables.

They were four or five whiskies in now and were starting to lose count. Each time one of them had come back from the bar they sat that little bit closer. Their arms were now touching, bare skin grazing each other as the other lent forward to grab their drink.

Rachael's judgement was clouded and any resolve she had had in the last week was slowly, piece by piece being broken with every word that came out of the Ohio-native's mouth.

"What's it like having a different woman every night, oh mighty Dean Ambrose?" She asked as the barman gave the signals he was close to closing the bar.

"It would be a travesty to rid the females of the world of this" He signalled to his pants with his eyes making Rachael scoff at him. "Really I'm just doing the human race a service"

"Mmm you're so modest."

"It's another thing I'm great at" He winked at her, joking along. "Not as good as I am at eating pussy though" Rachael choked on her drink at that comment.

"Well that took a turn" She said honestly, finishing up her drink.

"And what's it like being a celibate nun?" He shot back at her, making Rachael rise one brow at him.

"Honey, why use a man when I can do the job so much better?" She toyed with him, turning to face him.

"Maybe you've not found the right guy yet to disprove your theory?"

"Maybe," She shrugged "Or maybe I'm just that good too" Their eyes locked again as they sat in silence. Dean leaned over her to put his tumbler down and she followed him with her gaze, watching his every move. She could feel her nipples harden by being so close to them and he brushed back he gave her a knowing look that told her he was well aware of the effect he was having on her body.

"We're closing now guys" The barman said, interrupting the intense atmosphere between them.

"We'll get out of your hair" Rachael said sweetly, scooting out of the stall and waiting for Dean to down his drink before heading to the elevator.

As soon as the doors of the lift closed their eyes were on each other, ridding one another of their clothes internally and partaking in seedy, disgusting sex against the wall for anyone to see.

"This is my floor" She said, eyes still on eachother, neither one letting up from their perverse staring contest.

"Mine too" He said, standing up from the wall and leading the way, chivalry truly was dead with this one.

They stayed silent until Rachael reached her room "This is me" She said, her tone the same as in the elevator. He turned, slumping against the wall opposite watching her as she searched for her key and struggled to open the door. He all but snorted at her making her turn and give her evlls.

"Are we just gunna stand here all night or are you gunna help?" She said cursing to herself as she dropped her card.

"I dunno Princess, I kinda like the view from here." He commented as he watched her bend down "I hazard a guess you're a dirty little slut" He said coming close to her, his words took her by surprise and she could do nothing but watch as his big hand engulfed her small one as he took her key card from her.

"And why's that?" She said in a breathless tone, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head as he leant past her, his breath on her neck as he slipped the card into the slot.

"Because I don't know any other girl that'll go down to the bar for a whisky without any underwear on" Her eyes shot open, the fucker had been sizing her up all night. The door clicked and he pushed it open, she turned and put a hand to his chest.

"I didn't anticipate that I'd bump into anyone" She said running her small digit over his wife beater.

"Either that or it would've been the barman you took home tonight"

"Well are you gunna come in, or are you gunna stay out there all night" She all but purred at him biting her lip and jutting out her chest so that her breasts were touching his chest. It was as if someone had turned a light on in his head because he grabbed the hand that was now wondering down to his belt.

"You don't wanna do that darlin'" Dean said, his grip too tight on her wrist as if he needed to confirm to his body what his mouth was saying.

"What if I do?!" She toyed, twisting her wrist enjoying the slight pain.

"I know you do" He said, even he wasn't sure of his point at this moment in time, but what he did know is that he couldn't do this, no matter what the bulge straining against his jeans was telling him. "But I'm not going to let you"

"And why's that?" She asked a frown on her brow. He knew she was going through a list of reasons in her head as to why he wouldn't want to fuck her brains out and the probability was the top on the list was that he wasn't into her.

He broke his resolve pushing her up against the door frame, his bulge now pushing into her and a moan fell from her lips, he ground into her in response.  
"Because it seems like you want to" His lips went to her neck and were centimetres from touching her when he broke away

"Fuck sake" He shouted, he had never been this restrained in his life and right now he wanted to fuck her into the middle of next year but he knew Seth would hate him for it and he owed a lot to that son of a bitch.

Not only that, but he liked sex that was _different_ , he didn't think that she would last one minute if he broke and right now he was seconds away from doing just that. He walked down the hall way a few paces, his hands running through his hair before he turned back, getting dangerously close to her.

Rachael was confused, she wasn't sure if it was the drink or his behaviour but this was not where she was expecting her evening to go.

"You need to stay away from me" Dean said his breath back on her skin causing her body to react instantly. "You can't be near me, we can't do this. It's never going to happen"

"Why?" She was whispering now

"Because I'm bad news, just stay away from me Princess"

"And if I don't?" She dared to ask, he looked at her. He had no answer for that, he was sure if she continued further he would break. So instead he chose to walk. He left her in the doorway, shocked, confused and turned on as hell. She watched him walk into his room, slamming the door behind him before she followed suit.

* * *

Please spend a couple of seconds reviewing 3 thank you!


	14. Jailbait

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

 **This flashback is brought to you by Motorhead - Jailbait**

* * *

 **September 28th, 2008**

The British, summer air was thick and humid, the sky an intense red colour owing to the sun set over the small city – the hot sticky weather was a sign of an impending storm.

Rachael took one last toke of her cigarette as she took in the cloudy, intimidating sky. Throwing the stub on the floor and crushing it with her battered-up boot. The small denim hotpants she wore clinging to her curvy butt and a simply band t-shirt and beaten up leather jacket covering her torso. She looked 18 going on 25 and had a body well beyond her years, which was often the cause of a whole lot of trouble. Her naturally wavy blonde wringlets hung around her shoulders and were still slightly damp from her earlier workout.

Rachael waited outside the small village hall for her best friend and partner in crim, Paige. She always took ages to get ready after a match – warming down, analysing how every move went. Rachael didn't really care for that kind of thing, wanting to ride the wave of her euphoria a bit more. She thought back to her match and couldn't help but smile.

The duo had just pulled off one of the best mixed-tag team matches the small UK wrestling company had ever seen. It was hardcore, it was brutal and it was insane, but the crowd had lapped it up, hanging on every move the duo did in the ring with their male counterparts. She arched her back, able to feel where the bamboo cane had come crashing down onto her back. No doubt there were already bruises forming.

The girls had wrestled as singles for a long time, usually against each other. Females that could actually wrestle well were few and far between in the indie circuit, so the fact that the company had two decent female wrestlers on their books was something they utilised.

The door swung open and a group of guys left the hall.

"Great match Rach" one of the guys called out to her as they too lit their own cigarettes, stopping for a minute to talk to the blonde.

"Thanks, Dan" She said back from her spot leaning against the building.

"We're off to the local tonight if you wanna join us, I'm sure we can stretch to a drink for you both to celebrate" The guy called out. Rachael scoured the group of guys who all had their eyes on her. She smirked, this was her teenage fantasy come true. At the ripe old age of 18, to say Rachael wasn't impressionable would have been a lie. She enjoyed male attention, Paige would have said it was her downfall – preferring to focus her spare time on flirting up a storm rather than really focusing on the wrestling career she could carve out for herself with the insane skills she had developed over the years.

She recognised most of the guys but one was a new face that she'd only seen tonight. She knew he was working with the promoter. Whispers had gone round that had said they'd changed management; the new guy had a wrestling background and would shake things up, but she was shocked at how young he was. Granted he looked in his late 20's, but for a promoter that was pretty darn young – he must have been good.

He looked up from the lighter he was fiddling with and Rachael couldn't help but feel her stomach flip. He was hot. In fact, she'd probably have to let Paige know that the title of "Hottest guy in the company" would have to be taken away from Dan and re-issued to this guy.

"Maybe we'll stop by for one"

"Oh come on babe," Dan said "Not every day you pull off a match like that." Rachael tore he eyes away from the guy she was sizing up and looked over to Dan at the use of his term of endearment. She smiled at him.

"I'll see what I can do" She said "Have a nice night boys" She bid them farewell as she saw Paige walk out of the door the men had just exited. The wrestlers walked off to their cars and one by one left the car park.

"Was it something I said?" Paige laughed looking at the now empty parking lot.

"Ice queen strikes again" Rachael joked. It often confused people how different the two girls were at times. Paige kept her head down and focused on doing a good job, but Rachael was far more laid back and was often caught laughing or flirting with the boys when she should've been helping to set up the ring. They were still the best of friends though.

"We need to go and celebrate" Rachael turned to her, skipping her way back to her busted up car, jiggling the key in the door to try and open it.

"I'm knackered and we've got a match again tomorrow" Paige sighed, getting in the passenger's side.

"Oh go on Paige, this was the best match of our careers and we should celebrate. " She said echoing the words from her colleague earlier.

"Yeah and tomorrow we'll do even better without a banging hangover and another notch on our bedposts" Paige shot back, pulling on her seatbelt and shoving her duffle bag between her feet – there was usually only one ending to a night when Rachael was celebrating, and she'd seen it too many times to care.

Paige looked to her side and saw the spoilt brat look on her friends face that she had come to know over the past few years. She'd been spoilt rotten by her parents and was used to getting her way, and now was no different. She huffed back. Despite all of her flaws, she knew her friend had a heart of gold; purer than anyone she'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, which made saying no to her ridiculously hard at times.

"Fine, Princess gets her way again" Paige joked back, making Rachael shriek with excitement as she started the engine, heading to the local pub she knew the guys would be drinking in. "I'll leave the car there and I can pick it up in the morning, hotels not too far of a walk" She shrugged.

* * *

The girls walked into the traditional British pub. It wasn't as busy as the pubs that she was used to, but she came from a city a lot bigger than this one.

She waved over to Dan who noticed her entrance, a small smile on his lips before he went back to the conversation that he was engrossed in.

"He so wants you" Paige whispered. Rachael wasn't looking at her friend, but she could tell she had rolled her eyes as she said the statement.

"He's just being nice" Rachael shrugged as she took a seat on one of the empty bar stools, eyes connecting with the bar man trying to get his attention.

"Even you're not that naïve" Paige joked

"Rude" Rachael shot back as the barman came over, she ordered them both a vodka and watched as the man prepared them, before setting them down in front of the girls.

"That must be the new guy" Paige muttered, watching as the guy that Rachael had seen outside the venue earlier got up and went outside for what she assumed was a cigarette.

"What's his story?" Rachael asked, trying to play it cool. He had something about him that intrigued her, but she couldn't put her finger on what that was.

"Pretty sure he used to wrestle over in the states before he got injured" She shrugged, "Or that's what I've heard anyway" She realised her friend was being unusually quiet and looked across to her. Her eyes were still lingering on the doorway that the man in question had walked out of.

"You can get that thought out of your head immediately" Paige had known her friend long enough to read most thoughts in her mind.

"What thought?" She looked back innocently, her big blue eyes widening to try and play the innocent 18-year-old that she could pull off oh-so-well.

"The sordid one that's playing in your head right now. One, he's way too old for you and two, you don't screw the management. You may be naïve but you're definitely not stupid" Paige's voice reminded her of her Mum, it was the blonde's turn to roll her eyes now.

"Oh please, no harm in looking" She shrugged, "Besides do rules really count when someone is that frickin hot?" She mused making Paige sigh.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Rachael decided to change the subject at that point, hearing the annoyance in her friend's voice. She knew Paige was only looking out for her, it was a common occurrence that her friend always seemed to be saving her from hot waters. Whether it was not rehearsing enough, spending all her pay before the end of the month, or her new found love of bad boys, Rachael seemed to walk into trouble everywhere she went.

She turned the conversation to wrestling, common ground they both agreed on, talking about tweaks they could make to tomorrows match to make it even better. The pair lost themselves in conversation as they got excited by ways of progressing their storyline over the next few months. The good thing about small scale wrestling like this was that they had way more input over what would be happening then they ever would at a bigger brand.

Paige yawned looking at her watch, they'd been here just over an hour and she was already tired.

"I might make a move" Paige said getting off the bar stool and putting on her jacket

"You want me to come with you?" Rachael asked, turning her attention to who was left of the guys she knew. Paige noticed that the new addition to the team was still there and knew Rachael wouldn't want to come voluntarily.

"No it's cool, you stay and have fun. I'm sure Dan wants some one on one time with you" She teased.

"Give over" She laughed scrunching her face up.

"Seriously though, remember what I said – it's just two rules Rachael, stay out of trouble" She all but pleaded with her friend, even though she was sure her advice was falling on deaf ears.

"Stop worrying Paige, I'll be fine" She said "Hand on heart, I'll be good" The blonde placed her hand over her heart making her friend lean in and kiss her on the cheek. "See you later on, bust me a text when you get back so I know your safe" No matter how much the girls teased each other, they were always looking out for one another.

"See ya later" She waved before leaving the pub. Rachael sighed, glancing back over to the guys and spinning on her chair before getting the barman's attention and ordering another drink.

* * *

"Pretty cool match tonight" Rachael turned to the man who had approached beside her. To her surprise it was the new guy. She was right; he was hot. Now she was in the light and in close proximity she could take him in fully and she was even more taken aback than she was earlier.

His hair was pulled back into a small bun at the top of his head, his facial structure was pointed and he had model looks, his body lean compared to some wrestlers but still muscular. As she made eye contact with him her breath caught in her throat. His hazel eyes. They had to be the most striking eyes she'd ever had the pleasure of melting into. She realised that she was staring and shook her head.

"I know" She grinned up at him. The alcohol was making her more confident, normally she would have been more modest but she was still riding high on the wave of euphoria from earlier in the evening.

"Shannon" He held out his hand to her and she looked at it warily before taking it, shaking it firmly. His voice had a hint of American accent that sounded smooth to her ears.

"Rachael" She smiled back, not able to stop herself staring into his eyes. It was as if they held the power to put her under a magical spell, one that would make her do anything, absolutely anything, he would ask of her. She took his hand, shaking it firmly trying to ignore the warm, soft skin that had encompassed her smaller one.

"Fancy joining me and the guys for that drink?" He asked his head moving over to the men that were larking about in their booth, playing games with beer mats and sinking pints quickly in the process.

"Lead the way" She said, hopping off the bar stool and following him over to the booth he had just vacated. The guys smiled up at her and moved across giving the pair enough room to slip on the end and sit down opposite one another.

Rachael sat with her friends for a good hour, Shannon supplying her with another drink as soon as she had finished her current one. She had lost count of how many had magically appeared in front of her and she was feeling worse for wear. Her and Shannon had spoken about how they both ended up in the business. Shannon had opened up to her about his injury that had ended his wrestling career, but how he had found he was much better at the promotion and management side of wrestling then he ever was the in-ring performing.

Rachael too had opened up to him about her upbringing, about how her and Paige had snuck into wrestling school when they were way too young but immediately fell in love with the trade. How her parents disapproved of her deferring her University course a year to try and make a go of her career. He had listened to her every word intently, lost in the conversation. It was like they had known each other for ages – she had got to know him more in this hour than she knew her other male colleagues after a whole year.

"So how old are you?" He frowned trying to figure it out from their discussion. It was the elephant in the room that she wondered if he'd ever get around to discussing.

"18" She said almost embarrassed by it. She knew she looked a lot older and when his face dropped she felt like a fool for even entertaining the thought that he would be interested in her. "Is that an issue?" She asked him outright. She would've been a hell of a lot shyer had it not been for the alcohol she had consumed in such a short space of time.

"Only if it's an issue for you?" He shot back as they leaned closed over the table, their hands brushing slightly making her look down as he took his hand in hers.

"Why would it be an issue for me, you're not like 40 are you?" She joked, but his face fell almost instantly again.

"May as well be" He shrugged, pulling his hand back. "I'm 38" He said

"Fuck, you're old enough to be my dad" She had meant it as a joke but as soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew it wasn't the least bit funny, not for him.

"Gee, thanks" He said, taking his hand back.

"I'm joking Shannon, it's just – you don't look a day over 28 I swear, I'm totally shocked" She admitted.

"Must be the work-out routine" He lightened the mood with a joke of his own and she was thankful that he had taken her comment in jest.

"You look hot," She let him have that compliment, if only to make up for her stupid statement. "Age is just a number anyway right?" She rose an eyebrow at him.

"With age comes experience" He said, his tone holding a hint of flirtation as she looked up from her drink and made eye contact with him again. She felt herself flush, embarrassed by her earlier idiotic joke and now the fact that he was flirting with her. She need a break from his gaze.

She excused herself to go to the toilet, splashing water on her face to try and pull herself together. She took her phone out of her handbag and noticed that Paige had sent her a text well over an hour ago to say she had gotten home safely.

She thought back to the guy outside. Shannon was way too old for her, but she couldn't deny that he was one of the most attractive guys she had ever had the pleasure of meeting, let alone flirting with. He was way out of her league and she would be stupid to pass up this opportunity. Besides, a one night stand never hurt right? She resolved that if he was to make a move, she would run with it, she deserved a bit of sordid fun after the match she had just pulled off.

She left the bathroom to find the boys up to no good as usual.

"What're you goofs doing now? I swear I leave you for 5 minutes" Rachael raised an eyebrow watching her friends that she had got to know over the past year or so whisper to each other loudly.

"Just eyeing up the local talent" One of them shot back making Rachael roll her eyes – now she knew how Paige felt.

"Leave the poor girls alone" She joked, watching them eye their prey for the night. She looked over at the girls in question and immediately felt a pang of jealousy. The girls they were looking at were beautiful; all long legs, short dresses with miniscule waists and tanned skin.

Rachael knew she was ok looking, but her confidence really didn't go beyond that. She was always one to compare herself to others and come out feeling shit. She looked up to Shannon and her breath caught when she realised he was staring intently at her, not a care for the two women that were giggling between themselves and throwing flirty glances to the rest of the guys. His sole focus was her.

She took that opportunity to take him in, from his bulky, toned arms that had tattoos adorning them - his whole upper left arm covered in a tribal pattern, a design on his right forearm and one behind his ear and a series of lines on his throat. Up to his pierced ears with silver studs, and his face which was peppered in well-groomed stubble. He clearly cared about his appearance. She trailed her eyes down to his torso where a light peppering of dark chest hair poked out from underneath his loose vest.

She cast her gaze back up to his eyes and still found that he was looking at her. She wilted under his gaze as it got more intense, it was as if the rest of the bar disappeared and it was just the two of them. She felt herself bite her lip as dirty thoughts crossed her mind at a mile a minute – hearing Paige's warning run through her mind. He seemed to react to her actions and tensed slightly, his fists balling on the table.

"Cigarette?" He asked holding up his packet and motioning to the door with his head, shrugging on his leather jacket. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and nodded, grabbing her own jacket and leading the way out of the pub.

The cold air hit them and she cursed as she noticed rain was pelting the pavement. Her outfit offered little shelter from the elements and as she walked out into the rain she felt Shannon tug at her. He pulled her out of the rain, through one of the side alleys and into what she only assumed was the back yard of the pub, a tin roof sheltering them both in the dingy yard. It would have been eerily quiet but for the heavy pounding of the rain on the metal above them.

"Something tells me you don't want a smoke at all" She raised an eyebrow, the streetlights making it possible for them to see one another.

"Am I that obvious?" He asked as she watched her hop up onto the window ledge.

"Some would use the word 'blatant'" She teased back, he stayed silent for a second as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up to prover her wrong, taking in a toke and offering it over to her. She took it, taking a couple of puffs and giving it back. He once again put the cigarette to his lips, before throwing it on the floor and puffing the last of the smoke out in her direction. It was a dick move, but one she couldn't help but find hot, feeding into her bad boy fantasies.

Her small hands clasped the sides of his leather jacket, pulling him towards her. She spread her legs letting him fall into place in between them. Their lips were close, their bodies relishing in the warmth of each other in the unexpectedly cold English night.

"What're you doing?" He asked looking down at her, moving in closer so his lips were ghosting over her skin. The question was a rhetorical one. He knew what she was doing, and he would've been making the move any minute now if she hadn't decided to use her initiative.

"There's been a lot of talk about the new guy on the road with us" She mused to herself as she pressed her hands up against his torso, enjoying the feeling of him tensing up underneath her. Her fingers ran over the small tattoos that adorned the front of his neck and then ran back down his body to rest on his belt buckle. Her legs came out and wrapped around him pulling him in as close as she could get him. "So I thought it only fair I take it upon myself to see if there's truth in what's been said or not."

"I'm happy to bare all" He grinned down at her, his hands now being the ones to venture the length of her body.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that" She teased. Her lips finally finding their way to his. They kissed feverishly, discovering one another's mouth for the first time.

Things got heated quickly as Shannon's hands roamed under her t-shirt, cupping her breasts as they went, his fingers expertly delving into her bra and tweaking at her nipple. She arched her back in surprise, enjoying the mix of pain and pleasure that came with the unexpected act.

Her eyes shot open and locked with his striking orbs, feeling a pool in her underwear as her body reacted to his gaze. He held her captive as they broke apart, unable to think clearly whilst he bore into her soul. She gulped standing up from the ledge and breaking apart their moment.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked, his voice caught in his throat making the words come out strained.

"Your place or mine?" She inquired, looking up at him through her lashes as she bit her lip, her hands running over the now tented bulge in his jeans.

"Mines only down the road" He said this time more composed, he ran his hands down his top and readjusted his jacket that had been dishevelled by Rachael earlier.

"Lead the way" Rachael purred up at him.

"It's a shame your parents never warned you about talking to strange, old men" Shannon said before spinning on his heel and heading out of the yard they had spent the last half an hour in, the blonde following in his path, giddy with anticipation.

If Rachael could look back in hindsight, it would have been at that moment that she would pinpoint as the exact moment that she had succumbed to his charms.

The moment that she lost herself to those eyes, that body, the power and the suave charm – she would do anything that he would have asked of her.

Little did she know just how much she would sacrifice for him.

* * *

Please review if you have a spare second :)


	15. Caught like a Fly

Hi Guys, thanks for all your reviews and favourites. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

This chapter is brought to you by Falling in Reverse - Caught like a Fly

* * *

 **Present Day – Deans POV**

To say I had a good night's sleep would have been a lie. There was only one thing on my mind and that was sinking cock deep into a certain blonde's pussy. Her tight, wet folds encompassing me fully, gripping me within an inch of her life as I pumped hard and fast into her. She'd whimper underneath me to show mercy. And I wouldn't give up. I'd continue til she was a shadow of her former self, lost to the legend that was Dean Ambrose.

How I'd restrained myself last night was beyond me. I was ready to take what I wanted, _what I deserve_. But, there were two things that stopped me and as I watched that blonde headed princess opposite me at breakfast, laughing along to one of Seth's stupid jokes, sticking her breasts out and sucking the straw in her juice suggestively as she gave me lustful glances, I was slowly forgetting what those reasons were.

Seth was one. That big, idiot of a guy I called my Brother. He wanted her. It was just a shame she'd fallen for my charms instead. Let's face it, there was never any doubt she wouldn't. There were two types of girl in the world, ones that fell for men like Seth – the wine them and dine them, dote on their every word kinda guy. Or there were ones that fell for guys like me; a bit of rough, someone who made their Daddy angry as hell. Unfortunately Rachael had seemed to fall into the latter.

The other was how fucked up in the head she was. Her friends may not be able to see it, but broken knows broken. There was a giant crack that somebody or something had left in her fine china resolve. Problem is, I want _fun._ I don't want to be constantly worried I'm going to say the wrong thing, or make that crack even worse. No, that certainly wasn't my idea of fun.

Seth had gotten up to talk to CM Punk about our upcoming match at TLC and I was left alone with the woman in question. The mood around us instantly changed and as she finished off her breakfast she looked up at me with her blue eyes, trying to read my mind and the reasons for my behaviour last night.

"You look how I feel" She spoke. Rude bitch. I could go 10 rounds with the most brutal, unforgiving men on this planet and still come out the other side looking fresh as hell.

"Thank your lucky stars I didn't get my way, because you wouldn't be able to walk right now if I had." It wasn't the route I wanted to go down, but she brought it out in me. I wanted to stay cold, let her think I'd forgotten about last night already. _Stupid move, Ambrose_.

"Walking's overrated," She put that damn straw back in her mouth and wrapped her slick, plum-coloured lips around it, moving it up the length of it as she took another sip. I took a sip of my black coffee, trying to divert my eyes from those damn lips, imagining them wrapped around my thick shaft, forcing myself in just too far to make her gag, pulling out and leaving a sting of saliva mixed with my juices on her lips.

"You can do just as much on your knees" It was my turn however to choke, my eyes darting down to her chest where her blouse was undone one button too low, it couldn't have just been my imagination – that was definitely for my benefit.

Maybe I should've just done it. Given in to my desires and forgotten about my new found sense of morals. For a split second I wondered if it would be acceptable to take her on the restaurant table in front of half the roster. In front of Seth himself. Hell, he could join in if he really wanted. _Get it together, Ambrose_

"Yo, Ambrose" Roman's bellowing voice knocked me out of my sordid thoughts. We both looked up to where the voice was coming from. Roman took a seat next to Rachael, stealing a slice of her toast in the process earning a mock pout from the blonde.

"Sorry baby girl, guy this size has to eat" He shrugged simply in response to her. She seemed to accept that as a valid excuse and looked up at me expectantly.

"What can we do for you?" I asked as I watched him devour the toast in a couple of bites. Jesus that guy had an appetite. Almost as big as mine, but my appetite was for more immoral activities.

"I'm just rounding up the troops ready to go through the TLC match, you're first on my list" I thought about the upcoming match this weekend. It was our final PPV before we stopped for Christmas. The longest few days off we ever had over the festive season and I had to admit I was looking forward to it. This year had been the biggest of my career yet and my body had sure taken a beating. I could do with a couple of days to stuff myself full of turkey and sit on the sofa drinking beer.

"Not sure if I should be flattered or not" I was notorious for being late when it came to training, it's not that I didn't care, I took my wrestling seriously. It's just I was used to doing things on my terms, and at my speed. I struggled at coping with other people's expectations. Nothing was more proof of that than the woman sat opposite me.

Roman must have taken pity on Rachael because as we got up to leave he extended the invitation to her. "You wanna join us blondie?" He asked ruffling her hair much like an older brother would his younger sibling.

"Nah thanks, I've got a day off I need to get some new clothes so a shopping trip is on the cards" She smiled "Besides" her voice was low "CM Punk totally scares me, in the hot kinda way" She grinned up at Roman who rolled his eyes at her before ruffling her hair again and walking to find Seth and the tattooed straight-edge superstar.

Before I had time to think about Rachael's omission of her crush on Punk, Natalya darted over to our table, taking me by surprise.

"Shopping?!" Natalya must have had a radar for that word because she heard it over the noise of the restaurant and immediately made a bee line for Rachael. She went red, obviously embarrassed to be around her heroine once more – I'd heard the stories of how she used to have pink hair to match Nattie's. My mind couldn't help but wonder to the two of them making out, naked and ready in my hotel room. I shook my head, I really couldn't go five seconds without thinking about sex and right now that was a problem.

"Yeah, I left half of my old clothes back in the UK, got some serious spending to do on the plastic before they realise I've left the country" She joked, bad spending habits to match her drinking ones. Broken.

"Well, you've got a date. I need to get a present for TJ and could do with some girl advice if you know what I mean" She grinned throwing her a wink. Great. Now I had the thought of them underwear shopping in my head. Nattie needing help to get into something slinky and Rachael freely giving it to her.

"Cool, let me grab my things. Bye guys" She sung as she finished off her drink, grabbing the last of her toast and standing up.

"Enjoy your walking" I said back, the hidden innuendo dripping from my tongue. She looked at me shocked, waving awkwardly in response whilst Nattie frowned at the exchange but didn't seem to question the pair before walking off in the direction of the hotel lobby.

I needed to sort my head out and fast, my eyes lingering on the pert backside of the blonde as she walked away, hips swaying with every step she took. Getting chucked round the ring and having some sense knocked into me was just what I needed right now.

* * *

Shopping with Nattie was just what Rachael needed. Natalya gave her the perfect mix of fun, gossip and fashion advice that had Rachael flashing the plastic and buying clothes she never would have dreamed of wearing before.

Rachael had felt at ease around her as soon as they'd jumped in her rental, heading for the nearest mall and chatting about her and TJ's relationship on the way. They were going through a bit of a rough patch and she wanted to get something for his birthday that would reignite their relationship in the bedroom. Rachael figured together they could pick out something hot that would have TJ begging for Nattie's attention.

They finally found their way to the store that had inspired Natalya's trip and walked around the Agent Provocateur store, chatting and holding out items for the Canadian's consideration.

"Let's go and try these bad boys on" Nattie said as they headed for the changing room. Rachael followed her, arms empty, making the Canadian frown.

"Don't you wanna get a little number for a certain someone" Her eyebrows shot to her head and Rachael had to stop herself from groaning out loud.

"Me and Seth are just friends" Rachael sighed. Why did everybody think they were dating? They'd been on a couple of dates but strictly as friends.

"Oh, I didn't mean Seth hunni" She said causing Rachael to frown as she shut the curtain of the dressing room on Rachael, the Brit taking a seat outside and unloading her shopping bags onto the ground by her feet. "I saw the way you were looking at Dean this morning. What the hell was that about enjoying walking anyway? He's crazy" Rachael was glad that Natalya was behind a curtain unable to see her mouth the word 'fuck' to herself.

Had she made it that obvious? She was just doing some harmless flirting right? There was nothing wrong with that, even with Seth's obvious feelings for her. The curtain was pulled back making Rachael snap her head up.

"You look fantastic" Rachael said, her breath caught. It was true. Nattie had a great figure, she owned her curves and the underwear she had picked out accentuated all her assets in just the right way.

"You can't compliment me to throw me off the scent you know." Rachael gulped. "That face says it all" She almost shrieked, causing the rest of the women in the changing room to look their way momentarily

"You have a thing for Ambrose" Her voice was way too loud for Rachael's liking. There were enough crew with a day off today that the chances of somebody being in the vicinity near them was all too high. Rachael looked at her worried "Look, I'm not going to say anything. Not if you don't want me to. You're secret is safe with me"

"You can't tell anyone" Rachael put her head, hiding her red cheeks with her hair. "I think the girls know I have a silly crush, but last night…"

"Oh my god, did you and Ambrose get freaky between the sheets? No wonder he was looking at you like he wanted to eat you"

"No, we didn't do anything like that – Wait? He was looking at me like what?"

"He was looking at you like one of those ring rats he takes home every night. You should be careful, you'll end up being one of a long list" Nattie was erratic with her thoughts, flitting from idea to idea with her excitement of this new found gossip.

"Nattie, stop it!" She grinned laughing at her excitement.

"Right, I'm getting out of this, we're buying it and we're going for a coffee and you're going to tell me everything" Rachael rolled her eyes as Nattie went back behind the curtain and re-appeared a few minutes later, fully clothed with underwear ready to purchase in hand. She truly was a woman on a mission when she wanted to be.

The pair sat down in a small, chic coffee shop and placed their order. The barista came back and set down their coffees, giving them a wide smile and leaving them to their conversation.

"So tell me what happened last night" Nattie began, blowing her drink to cool it down "I promise, it will be a sworn secret"

"Last night, I was at the hotel bar."

"With Dean?" She broke in, eager to get to the juicy stuff

"No, well yes but I was down there by myself at first. I turned around and he was just there. Looking fucking hot and looking like he was screwing me with his eyes"

"I totally don't get it, but go on" Nattie cut in again, offering her opinion on Rachael's taste in men.

"I went over, we chatted. We got a little tipsy. He made some comments about his skills in the bedroom. We were there til closing and then we went upstairs. I was struggling to get into my room so he helped and we had this moment. I would've sworn to you that he wanted me, he was so close. He was seconds away from kissing me and then he just snapped and turned away." Rachael gave her the highlight reel, not wanting to go into just how suggestive his comments were in the hotel bar last night.

"What did he say?"

"He just said I needed to stay away from him, that he was bad news"

"Surely you can make your mind up on that yourself?" Telling Nattie this was like a weight lifted. Paige never would have understood what was going through her head. She would've got on her soap box and told her that Dean was bad news, that she should focus her efforts on someone _nicer_ , someone like Seth.

"That's what I told him" Rachael shrugged "but by that time he had gone back to his room"

"And this morning? He looked pretty into you at breakfast"

"He's just so hot and cold. This morning he was making dirty jokes and flirting with me"

"You know what you gotta do?"

"Focus on my work and forget about Dean Ambrose?" Rachael suggested raising an eyebrow sipping her drink.

"No, all work and no play makes Rachael a dull, dull woman"

"That's why they invented vibrators Nattie" Rachael grinned, the woman in front of her was infectious and made Rachael feel so at ease that conversations about her sex life flowed freely between them.

"That's not the same" Nattie was right there, it wasn't the same, but it would have to do. "You need to put on one of those hot dresses you bought today, and make it impossible for him to say no to you"

"I don't know how I feel about chasing him. I shouldn't even be going after him, not when Seth-" The Canadian cut her off

"Seth is a grown man, if he wants to make a move he should damn well make one, it doesn't mean you should stop having fun"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure if I agree with you there" She shrugged taking another sip of coffee. After all Seth was the reason she was in America in the first place. He paid for her flight, offered her the chance of a new life and was being such a good friend. It shouldn't have felt like a betrayal but she couldn't deny that she was starting to feel guilty about her growing feelings for Dean.

Nattie did have a point though, Seth could've made a move. Yes he did try and kiss her a couple of times, but he wasn't very persistent with it, hell he hadn't even asked her out on a _proper_ date yet. Why should she tread on egg shells and stop having fun for someone that wasn't even making their true feelings known.

"I've told TJ time and time again, I'm always right" She smirked at her and Rachael couldn't help but laugh.

"We'll see about that" She grinned "Anyway, I have a stopover with him soon for a community appearance so I better get my act together and fast. I can't cope being alone with him for too long, I'm going to go insane. You don't understand the effect he has on me, hell I don't even understand it myself."

"Is it just you two?" She interrogated as she finished up her coffee.

"No, Miz and Kofi are coming too but the fact there'll only be four of us is bad enough as it is" She grimaced, she knew as soon as she saw her schedule when she started the job that this day was coming, but it didn't make it any easier as it approached – especially not after last night. She could probably cope with his off-handedness before last night, but now the dynamic between them had changed.

"Maybe you should've bought something in Agent Provocateur" She teased grabbing her shopping bags ready to leave the shop.

"I don't need encouragement Nattie" Rachael said exasperated, thoughts of wearing sexy lingerie for Dean running through her head. "Anyway, he'll probably be too busy with ring rats to worry about me" Nattie shoved her out of the shop at that comment.

"How could he resist that ass" She slapped it playfully making Rachael cackle as they left the shop heading back to Nattie's rental with their goods.

"Thanks Nattie, having someone to talk to about this has really helped, if not encouraged me when I don't need to be" She weighed up the outcome.

"Either way, you know where I am if you ever want to talk, no judgement – ever" She smiled. Rachael couldn't help but feel thankful for the woman in front of her, she was so happy that they had had the day to bond together and start a friendship – even if it was over Dean Ambrose!


	16. She makes dirty words sound pretty

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers - it means so much :)**

 **This chapter is brought to you by Pierce the Veil - She makes dirty words sound pretty.**

 **Things are starting to hot up!**

* * *

Rachael hadn't acted on Nattie's advice in the past two weeks. In fact it seemed like Dean was actively avoiding her because she'd barely seen him, let alone had any late night rendezvous like earlier in the month. Her new dresses had stayed firmly on the hanger and her fantasies firmly in her head.

It made her nervous. She hadn't really seen him since that morning, and now as she packed her suitcase for her first overnight solo trip it dawned on her that she and Dean would have no choice but to spend time in each other's company. She sighed, shoving her clothes into her suitcase and giving her room a once over to make sure she hadn't left anything. The rest of the roster had a show tonight, and would be joining them tomorrow after taking a later flight.

She made her way down to the lobby, dropping off her key to the checkout desk. Brian, as promised, was waiting for her for a final pre-event pep talk. He was laughing and joking with Paige as she fooled around with him, partaking in something she could only imagine was her version on dancing. She loved that her friend still had a ridiculous goofy side to her.

"Hey sweetcheeks" Brian mocked offering her a friendly smile, Paige leaned against him stopping her dancing and facing her friend

"Hey sweetcheeks" Paige said in the exact same tone of voice.

"Oh you're copying me now?" Brian asked looking down at her.

"Oh you're copying me now?" Paige shot back again, making Rachael roll her eyes. Brian slid out from underneath Paige's arm, making her unsteady, before pushing her into the wall next to her which she hit with such a force the breath was knocked out of her.

Rachael couldn't help but laugh at her friends, Paige was always there to cheer her up when she needed it, and right now Paige knew her friend would be feeling nervous. As the pair fooled around in front of her she noticed the way they were acting around eachother. Paige wasn't usually a flirter, but here she was turning on what Rachael knew was her charm, all for Brian. She frowned, making a mental note to mention it to her best friend later, when she had the brain space and had gotten through the next 24 hours.

"I'll leave you to it" She said throwing Brian a wink and giving her best friend a hug before disappearing off for her morning run.

Brian handed her a clipboard with all the information she would need, and they chatted through a few of the finer points of the day tomorrow, the older American sharing with her any hints of tips he had that might help.

"I've told Mike to keep an eye out for you should anything go wrong, he's been on enough of these to be a safe bet if you get into any bother. Remember it's just like any other day, we're just not with the rest of the crew should you need any help"

"Thanks Bri, but I'll be fine" She smiled up at him but she didn't really believe her own words. There was something comforting about knowing that the rest of the crew, not to mention management, were only a short drive away should anything untoward happen. But this time the 3 wrestlers would be her responsibility, the travel would be her responsibility and getting them there and to the arena would be her responsibility.

"Remember, I'm only a phone call away if you need me." He said, "You better get the boys together or you'll miss your flight" He noted, looking at the clock on the wall of the hotel. "See you later blondie" He said ruffling her hair as a goodbye before walking off to the elevator to go back to his room. No doubt he was going to catch up on sleep whilst he could on one of his rare days off.

No sooner had Brian gone, the doors of another elevator pinged open and out came the rabble that was Kofi and Miz, suitcases in tow and bickering between them.

"Hey Rachael" Miz said, high-fiving her before spinning for a behind the back low five. She grinned at him, silently thankful that at least two of the people she'd be spending the next 24 hours along with were in good moods. Dean was going to be enough to handle without other difficult superstars to cope with too.

Dean was only five minutes behind, giving her enough time to get her rental ready to take them all to the airport and the boys to jump in the back trying to catch a few z's on the short drive there. Seth had accompanied him down to the Hotel entrance and was by her side while Dean put his luggage in the trunk, getting into the front passengers seat that neither of the boys had taken.

"I've told Dean to keep an eye on you" Seth whispered, putting an arm round her. Part of her was angry that people felt the need to protect her. She'd dealt with more challenging stuff than this in her life, she didn't need anyone's help.

"I could do this job in my sleep, Seth. I don't need people looking after me." She snapped. She realised he was only trying to help and felt bad when he frowned down at her. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous that's all" She shrugged.

"You'll be fab" He said hugging her tight, placing a light kiss on the top of her head "Brian will be on the end of the phone if you need anything" He said echoing the words that Brian had spoken to her not 15 minutes before. There was a moment of silence as they continued their embrace and when Rachael pulled apart Seth couldn't help but notice the smirk on her face. "What?" He quizzed

"You know you're out of options when you enlist the help of Ambrose to be someone's watcher." She pointed out making him snort to himself.

"You caught me" He said, his arm still round his shoulder. The sound of the car horn made her jump up, parting from the two-toned superstar and looking round to the offending noise.

"Get a room" Kofi shouted as Mike continued to lean over the driver's seat and press down on the steering wheel. People started to turn and look at the group making Rachael go red. She flipped them both the bird before turning back to Seth, giving him one last hug before she jumped into the driver's side. Dean was ignoring the childish behaviour, instead his cap was low and he was texting someone on his phone. Rachael could only imagine he was lining up his hook up for the next town. She waved to Seth as she pulled out and hit the road toward the airport.

* * *

The trip to the airport, and the flight itself had been pretty uneventful. She had to thank her lucky stars that her seat was away from the boys – she'd assumed that was because her seat had been booked way after theirs, either way she wasn't going to question it too much. She used the hour and a half of solitude to try and relax.

The only hiccup was the overly friendly clerk at the reception desk downstairs who was unable to keep his eyes and hands to himself when she was checking in the guys. If that was the only thing that would go wrong in the next day, she'd be one happy lady.

Rachael logged off her computer, happy her itinerary for tomorrow was ready for a busy day. The run up to a PPV was apparently always busy. WWE Community was always on a busier schedule in the run up to any big event.

She found herself wanting to ring Paige, not having a friend on this trip was starting to have its issues and she felt isolated. Mike and Kofi had decided to go out for the night, they had agreed that they would go easy on the drink after she begged them to not disappear in the night and instead be in reception bright and early. She wondered what Dean would be up to. He'd probably hit a seedy bar with the girl he had been texting as soon as they had arrived in the suburbs, that was usually his style. She thought about going down to get a night cap, but tomorrow was going to be such a long day, management would soon catch on if she wasn't on the ball.

Looking over to the minibar she spotted the small miniature spirits glistening in the light. She felt the need to calm her nerves, worried for the day ahead tomorrow. It was at times like this her anxiety was at an all-time high, the negative thoughts in her head not shutting up. She knew the little bottles in front of her held the key to silencing them.

She didn't want to go to the bar downstairs, the guy behind the one-man reception had freaked her out when they checked in. She'd met his type before and tonight was not the night for an awkward situation.

"One won't hurt" She shrugged, pulling her robe tightly around her and grabbing the ice bucket. She tiptoed softly to the end of the corridor, filling her bucket with ice from the machine. She breathed a sigh of relief that nobody had seen her, or that Dean hadn't chosen that moment to bring back his latest conquest. She put her hand in her pocket and immediately the blood fell from her face, and she felt her stomach turn in a tight knot.

"No." Rachael squealed to herself. "No no no no no" She tried her other pocket and her worst fears were realised. No key. What was she going to do now? Go back downstairs to be eyed up by the pervy clerk? She'd have to. Hitting her head against the cool wood of the door she groaned to herself.

"Problem, Princess?" The familiar gravelly voice filled her ears and even though he was two doors down, the smell of liquor and stale cigarettes filled her nostrils and she immediately felt her body react. She noted that he was alone.

"Serves me right trying to drink on a school night,' she lifted up her ice bucket in explanation 'I've been locked out' She sighed.

"I'm sure the Clerk can get you another one, he's still there, I just came in" Dean said swiping his key card on his door and it opening with a click, Deans shit eating smirk made her want to slap it off his face.

His eyes raked down her body and his grin only grew even more satisfied with himself.

"Yeah thanks for that helpful information, I'll just go and get perved on by Mr Friendlyhands" She rolled her eyes at him, walking past him in defeat. He reached out grabbing her hand and spinning her round.

"Or you can call down from my room, ya'know save ya' being molested and all that" He shrugged opening the door wider allowing her in.

"Aren't you my knight in shining armour" She smiled at him gratefully.

"I'm no knight, I'm the guy the fairy tales warned you about" He closed the door behind them both, shutting out the yellow light of the hallway, only the small light from the bedside table he had left on, illuminating the room.

"I always preferred Gaston anyway…" She shrugged, Dean wasn't sure who Gaston was, or what she was referring too, but he could figure out what she was trying to imply.

* * *

You won't want to miss the next chapter ;)

Please review if you have a spare few seconds x


	17. Lust

Being in Dean's hotel room was odd. The atmosphere had shifted as soon as the door was closed, and it was then she realised that this had been the first time she'd been alone with him in private somewhere other than work and hotel corridors. She watched him empty his pockets, throwing his belongings on the sideboard.

"Been anywhere nice?" She tried to make conversation as she looked around the room. It was tidier than she thought it would be, even if they had only been in town for a few hours. His small holdall was open on the luggage stand and his workout gear was folded on top. Everything else, she assumed, was exactly as it had been before he had arrived.

He snorted at her question.

"I don't do nice, sweetheart"

"You let me come into your room so I didn't have to go down and see the creepy clerk, that's nice"

"That's because Paige scares me, she'd have my balls in a vice if something happened to you and I did nothing to help" He shrugged

"The big, bad Dean Ambrose is scared of Paige?" She laughed at him, throwing her head back, "That will make her day"

"You mocking me, Tyler? There's still time to chuck you back outside" He said, and she could believe he'd have no issue with that.

"Me, mocking you? Butter wouldn't melt in my mouth, Ambrose" She said innocently holding her hands up.

"Butter might not, but I can guess a few things that would" Her eyes shot up to his at his reply, but he breezed over it, reaching for the phone that sat on the small mahogany writing table.

Rachael needed him. The tension in the small room had suddenly hit new heights, and the hidden suggestion was hanging thick in the air.

She wanted to taste his skin, lick his abs, bite his collar bone, and rake her nails over his tight, tanned skin.

She got up, her lack of shoes making her movements eerily quiet.

He didn't notice until she was beside him, her slim fingers untying her silk robe and letting it drop down her shoulders, resting on her lower arms.

The way his eyes bulged made her secretly proud of herself. He liked what he saw, she had read men's body language enough to know that much. But he wasn't pouncing on her like she had wanted. She'd expected him to take one look at her and set upon her like prey devouring its meal.

"Put that back on darlin'" Deans words were forceful but the way he couldn't tear his eyes off of her half naked body defied him. Her white lace matching underwear was simple and classy, something he wasn't used to, but it only made him want to do even worse things to her.

She looked so innocent.

So god damn innocent.

"You really want me to?" Rachael placed her hand over his, putting the phone back down on the receiver.

"You don't wanna do this" His tone was clipped, and his mouth had gone dry.

"I'm pretty sure I can make my own mind up about that"

"What I said about that knight in armour shit, that's true Princess. I ain't gunna wine and dine you, I'm not gunna buy you flowers, I'm not gunna think of you when I go to bed and I certainly ain't gunna think about you when I wake up."

"That's what you think I want?" She rose an eyebrow.

"That's what all chicks want, maybe not now, but eventually – I don't mix work and pleasure"

"That's what that was the other night?" She couldn't help but chuckle, almost instantly the look of amusement was switched to a lustful glance, "You see, you tell me that's what's stopping you, but I think you need to tell it to the rest of your body"

She walked closer to him, and felt him gulp. Sex was where she excelled. She felt confident and it showed. She reached out and played with the rim of his vest. Looking up at him through her lashes.

"I think you want it just as much as I do." She whispered, standing on her tip toes to kiss his lips gently.

"Rachael-" His voice was warning her, telling her to stop before he lost control. She was so close. Her half naked body just centimetres from his, he felt his dick involuntarily twitch.

"Dean?" She replied, he wanted to hear his name on her lips, but in a different tone. He wanted her to scream it, he wanted to leave her broken and confused, not able to remember who or where she was.

She brought her hands up to rest on his pecs, and he instinctively flexed them. Grabbing her wrists he closed his eyes to regain his strength, he tightened his grip on her and heard a whimper erupt from her throat in enjoyment.

That was it.

He lost it.

He ripped the robe away from her, chucking it onto the floor and in one fell swoop he had lifted her up, his hands kneading the flimsy material of her underwear. Her lips found his again, and kissed him feverishly her tongue exploring his mouth. The taste of stale cigarettes and whisky turned her on even more, and she started to thrust against him, her clit rubbing on the buckle of his belt, causing painful friction.

He walked over to the bed, his spare hand brushing over her breasts squeezing as he went. She was pulled out of her make-out trance when Dean unceremoniously threw her onto the bed from further away than she expected. His strength only lead to her wanting him even more.

"This is your final warning."

"Mmm yes Sir" She teased him, sitting up on her elbows. He leant down and grabbed her legs with his large hands, pulling her across the bed and towards him aggressively. He put one leg down on the bed and leant down so they were face to face again.

"I'm being serious, this is your last chance before I take what I want"

"Is that a promise?" She answered coyly. He leaned down and placed his hand around her throat, squeezing gently testing the water, her body reacted better than he could have imagined and she writhed off the bed.

"Sweetheart, I follow through on everything I say" He bit her bottom lip, pulling it with him until she winced in pain before standing back up, starting to unbuckle his belt.

"I warned you, time and time again" His belt was now undone and he was pulling it from his jeans. "But you kept testing me, pushing my limits" He was unbuttoning his jeans and Rachael was drawn to the large bulge that had appeared.

"So this is your last warning. If you want out, say it now, because after this warning I'm not going to go lightly on you. I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you're going to beg me to stop, and then I'm going to fuck you harder."

He waited for her response but none came.

"You want this?"

"It's the only thing I've thought about for days." Came her voice, timid in reply. "I've thought about it at night, when I'm all alone in bed. When I'm in the shower. When I'm fucking myself.' Her fingers came down to her wet centre, finding their way into her underwear. She was teasing him, answering his final warning in the hottest way he thought possible. "When I'm fucking myself and all I want is it to be your fingers inside of me." She closed her eyes as her fingers flicked over her bundle of nerve endings, her body arching off the bed and a soft moan coming from deep within her throat.

"Fuck, you're something else" Somewhere between Rachael trying to tease him and now Dean had taken off his Jeans, his hands massaging his junk, taking it out of its confines. He looked down at her, was he really going to do this? Was he really going to cross the line for the British girl that came across the pond and had so obviously stole his best friend's heart?

He answered his own question by hooking his fingers under her underwear and sliding them down her long legs. Rachael leant up moving her arms behind her back and unclasping the white material, her full, pert breasts now on show for Dean, ready for him to take what he wanted. But still he seemed unsure.

His fingers replaced hers inside of her, pumping 1, 2, 3 digits in and out and flicking over her g-spot on the way.

"I won't break you know, Ambrose" She said. Any thoughts he had of stopping this were lost with the sound of his surname on her lips in that way.

She ran her hands up his bare torso, raking her nails back down and biting her lip as she watched the red trails she left on his skin. He took that as his invitation to push her back onto the bed, falling with her.

The sheer weight of him falling down on top of her added to her arousal, and it took mere seconds from his body hitting the bed for him to start his assault on her body. He wasn't lying when he warned her; as far as he was concerned she had given him carte blanche.

He took her arms that were currently scratching their way down his back and forced them back onto the bed above her head, grasping them in one of his hands whilst the other palmed her breasts, working their way down to her centre.

"God you're so ready" He said as he flicked his calloused fingers over her clit again.

"I need you inside me" It was a request rather than a statement and one he was happy to help with.

He was inside her within in seconds, his thick member stretching her like she'd not experience in a while – she wasn't sure she'd been with anyone so big before. But as she felt the tip of his cock hit her sweet spot, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she lost all rational thought.

"Fuck your big" She knew she'd regret saying that to him later, only fuelling his ego, but it was the only thing she could think about at that moment as her walls stretched to accommodate him.

His lips found hers and met in a messy, sloppy kiss. Tongues mixing and teeth crashing, he wanted to get more of her, taste more of this ridiculous creature that had led to him losing his stone cold resolve.

She used all her energy to roll him over so she was on top and taking control, he couldn't hide his smirk. He loved it when a woman tried to take control, when they showed initiative rather than lying there letting him do all the work.

"Trying to play with the big boys aye?" He raised an eyebrow, as she sat up, riding him.

She stopped what she was doing, making Dean frown until he realised what the blonde was up to. She made her way expertly down his body until she came face to face with his hard, throbbing member.

She licked her lips in anticipation, before her tongue came out to taste the pre-cum that was gathering on his tip. She took him in her mouth whole, inch by slow painful inch as she reached the base of his cock.

Dean had slept with enough women to know a good blow job when he had one, but this was something else - she was giving him the best deep throat of his life. Her head bopped up and down as she went, her cheeks hollowing around him. He couldn't help but wrap his hands in her hair, pushing her down unexpectedly onto his cock, making her gag at the intervention. Her eyes shot open as she tried to control her refluxes, and she was met with a devilish grin from Dean. But Rachael's eyebrows rose in a challenging way, daring him to do it again. He did. Causing another gag from her mouth, the vibrations that the sound caused travelling through him and making him moan.

He needed to be back inside her, to feel her tight walls surround him. He took a ball of his hair, fisting it as he pulled her up off of his cock and back up his body. She sat down on him, the feeling of being inside her feeling even better than before if that was possible, as she started riding him again.

In the ultimate show of chauvinism, he put his hands behind his head, leaning back to get a better view of her naked body. Her tits bounced up and down as she rode his cock expertly, rocking her generous hips back and forth. She was a solid 9 out of 10 in his opinion, with curves in all the right places.

Her eyes rolled again and her moans grew louder as she felt him sink deeper inside of him with each rock of her hips.

His hands found their way to her generous breasts and he tweaked her nipples, making her gasp out and arch her back again. She bit her lip and when she locked eyes with him all he could see was desire. As if he had flipped a switch within her.

"Harder" She all but whispered, but he would be able to decipher that one word even above the loudest of noises. He twisted her nipples again making her laugh and gasp this time, enjoying the sweet bliss of pain that was coursing through her body.

"If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask" He said standing up from the bed, taking her with him, legs wrapping around him with him still deep inside her.

He slammed her up against the wall, causing another moan to fly out around the room, her spine being slammed into the cold wall with every thrust. His hands came up, clasping around her throat, squeezing - cutting off her breath periodically.

He was surprised when he felt her hand on his elbow, pushing his hand further into her throat signalling she wanted him to give her more, and he did. Their eyes locked again and he watched her pupils react to the oxygen deprivation.

Rachael was turned on. She loved danger. And here she was being fucked up against a seedy hotel wall by this beast of a man, his strong hand wrapped around her throat as he pounded into her with every ounce of his weight.

"Fuck, I'm gunna, god Dean" She couldn't string together a sentence but as he continued his assault of her body she felt the familiar feeling building deep within her. The pressure was unbearable, it only took Dean to lean down and bite the soft skin of her shoulder that she was pushed over the edge.

She came undone, hitting her head against the wall as her orgasm flew through her at a rate of knots.

He felt her walls tighten and contract around him, milking him as they went and he too saw red, thrusting harder. He knew by now he was probably hurting her but he needed his release. He shot his load into her and rode out his own orgasm, his body convulsing in reaction. He rested his head against the wall as all that filled the room was heavy panting.

"Shit" Rachael was the first one to speak, wriggling around so that he would set her down. "Well that was…" It was only then that she realised how sweaty she had gotten during their encounter.

"Yeah, fuck" Dean was equally as quiet as if deep in thought. Little did she know that all Dean could think about was how unexpected that she had been.

He couldn't lie, he'd been imagining it over the past couple of weeks too – on some of the rare nights that he hadn't had female company. But he'd never imagined that it would be like that. So hot. So intense. It felt so fucking good – but what was he supposed to do now?

He'd warned her that this would be it – one fuck. Nothing more, nothing less. He wasn't going to offer her a place to sleep for the night and wait for the awkward morning after exchange.

"I'll ring down and get you a key" Dean spoke. If Rachael was shocked by how quickly he had tried to get rid of her, she didn't show it. Instead she watched as he pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and made his way to the phone that he was standing at a while ago.

She took that moment to grab her dressing gown, rapping it around her now achey body. Her thighs were hurting from how he has roughly parted them whilst he ploughed into her against the wall. Not to mention the feeling as she put one leg in front of the other as she moved around the room.

"He's bringing one up" Dean's southern drawl filled her ears as he put the receiver down.

"Thanks" She smiled, watching as he went to the door to wait for the receptionist to appear.

"Dean, can we no-"

"Tell anyone this happened? Yeah I think that's for the best Princess" Dean interrupted her, reading her mind. "Don't think Seth will take too kindly to me fucking your brains out" He watched her roll her eyes, yet another person mentioning Seth's crush on her.

The gentle knock on the door stopped the awkwardness that had started to fill the room. Dean briefly talked to the guy before closing the door, key card in hand.

"Thanks Gaston" She winked at him, leaning up to give him a sneaky kiss on the lips. She noticed how he closed his eyes on instinct because they were still shut when she pulled away. She smirked when he re-opened them before turning on her heel and walking out the room.

"Night Princess" He said back just before she closed the door leaving him alone with the thoughts of the seedy actions they'd just participated in.


End file.
